Rewrite the Stars
by ChibiHime06
Summary: Does time truly heal all wounds? Can mistakes be corrected when those mistakes are made by the gods themselves? These questions are answered as Beerus sends Grand Zeno's new Enforcers, Goku and Vegeta, after their new target, the queen of the cosmos. Can the gods' biggest secret remain when the multiverse itself is at the mercy of a warrior and goddess's broken hearts? GokuXUsagi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Super.

_**Author's Note:**__ I had this story in my head, so I thought I'd post it. Yes, I'm still working on Imperfect Symmetry, but there is a lot I am unhappy with so I'm in the middle of a reboot that I hope you guys will enjoy a little more. I'm also working on a couple others that I'll be promoting in my current stories when the time to post comes near. In the meantime, please enjoy and as always, follow and comment! _

**Rewrite the Stars **

_**Summary:**__ A century after losing her beloved to Chaos, Usagi becomes a recluse begins studying up on the other universes after much coaxing from her Godfather, Beerus the Destroyer. After hearing of a drastic shift in the time stream from Sailor Pluto, Beerus becomes desperate to keep an old promise to the new goddess's mother to protect her without fighting her battles, and to ensure she takes her true place among the gods. With an idea from Pluto, Beerus decides to test the goddess's defenses with Grand Zeno's newly hired Enforcers, Goku and Vegeta. When their plans backfire in an unexpected way, the deity and our heroes quickly learn the power of a warrior's vow and a princess's broken heart. Can mistakes made by the gods be corrected or will their secrets come back to haunt them?_

**Prologue – A Test of Time**

"He's doing it again. Damn it. Where is his puny little brain going?"

"You know exactly where it is going. The more you push him, the harder he'll fight to find her."

"No, he's still not ready. Neither of them are."

"Be reasonable, Setsuna. Those two are passing every test you and Grand Zeno throw at them. This impromptu tournament of yours only further proves they are prepared, especially Goku."

"He almost died using Ultra Instinct this time and Vegeta has yet to even come close to the transformation itself. Unlocking the golden crystal would rip Goku apart in that form."

"I respectfully disagree. In fact, leaving such power dormant within him is much more dangerous than unlocking it."

The woman named Setsuna had been attempting to calm herself as she stared down from a large floating platform at a destroyed fighting ring, the objects of her ire nearly comatose in the middle.

One smirked victoriously while the other seemed to be a trance-like state, pupils dilated and panting heavily. His body lay in death-like stillness; however, his eyes darted back and forth as if searching for something.

Internally, the warrior was in turmoil, swirling around in a starless cosmos. The only light he could see was dim and too far in the distance to grasp.

As far as the light was from him, the soft silver glow still managed to warm him. Looking at it, Goku felt a confused as it was calming a deep rage he couldn't quite identify the cause of.

Drifting in a seemingly endless sea of emptiness, the warrior attempted to float towards the calming light. It had plagued his dreams since he was a child, but he could never figure out the source. It always seemed to appear during his worst nightmares, calming him into a more peaceful sleep.

The silver light even appeared before battles, as if to tell him everything would be alright. At first, Goku wanted to know the source, but he quickly learned to quietly accept its presence.

He never told another soul about the light, but it had significant meaning to him as he felt he would never have been able to ascend without it guiding him.

While it was usually calming, it had been stirring up intense emotions when looking at it as of late. It almost screamed for him to come closer as an incredible sense of desire flooded his being. He needed it be near it and whatever it was, it belonged to him alone.

Something within the warrior felt threatened and while the light tried to calm him, the urge to eviscerate anything in his path was growing stronger. Every time he fought recently only seemed to exacerbate the issue, clouding his mind more and more as he tried to reach out to the silver light for peace.

"What are you on about, Whis?" The woman snapped, her head whipping to the side as she stared daggers at the designated angel of Beerus the Destroyer.

"Look at him, Setsuna. Golden crystal or not, he is still hunting for her."

"You're kidding me, right? He just got his ass handed to him again. The only thing he is looking for is a damned paramedic. Besides, both their memories were erased. Neither of them knows her universe exists, much less who she is."

"That may be true, but while his mind has no recollection of her, his soul is still desperately searching for answers. He's still searching for her. At this rate, he may wake without our help, and then what? How long do you really think you can separate them?"

"Until he stops pissing me off. He's still too reckless, Whis. They both are." Growled the guardian of time as she bit the nail on her thumb in frustration.

"You'd rather a Saiyan with the power of Ultra Instinct at his fingertips rip apart time and space to find his mate, then?"

"He won't awaken. Not without Serenity. It has to be activated. Remember Mamoru?"

"Can you really be so sure? Mamoru's crystal was a fake after all. You've also forgotten who holds their true memories. Grand Zeno has taken quite the liking to both Goku and Vegeta, you know."

"He would never put the multiverse in such danger."

"If it means our majesty's happiness, there is nothing Grand Zeno wouldn't do. You also shouldn't underestimate Goku. You've seen not only his power, but his unwavering determination. Rebirth, amnesia and a multiverse of distance haven't deterred his soul from searching for hers. Trust me when I say he will keep his vow. More so now that he and the prince have been reunited. When their memories do return, prince Vegeta will happily assist Goku in annihilating everything in the multiverse until she is found. Saiyans are quite the stubborn breed." Whis ended with a chuckle as he watched the guardian roll her eyes in frustration.

Setsuna hated when Whis was right because he was always so smug about it. Why the hell did the golden crystal have to chose such an unstable being as its host? Of course, she wanted her queen happy, but why him?! He had been a pain in her past, present and future.

"Fine, but I'm not done testing them and I know Beerus AND Zeno will agree. At least Vegeta has a mostly level head. I'm sure he will master his royal crystal well before Goku." The guardian stated, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"What kind of test do you have in mind this time?" Whis asked, genuinely interested.

"It's more of an experiment than a test. He pisses me off, but I won't have him or Vegeta destroying anything on my watch." The guardian stated as she floated down to the fighting ring, joined by both Whis and Beerus.

"Still not satisfied, woman? They're of no use to us dead." Beerus greeted.

"They're alive, aren't they?! You focus on your job and let me do mine." Raising her staff, Sailor Pluto froze time around the two barely conscious Saiyans, putting them in suspended animation as their wounds healed.

"My lord, Setsuna was going to tell me the plan she had for testing these two once and for all."

"It'd better be good." Beerus huffed, crossing his arms.

"Don't think I won't tell Zeno how much you've been slacking recently, not to mention the fact that you let these mortals play with time." Setsuna smirked when the destroyer visibly paled.

"That's what I thought. Now, my plan is to test them with the Sailor Guardians and Queen Serenity herself. If they can manage to reign it in and pass, they'll move on to a probationary period. They still won't have their memories, but that will be best for now." The two men disappeared in thin air as she continued. "Come on. I'll explain the rest at Zeno's place."

Pluto raised her staff again, but before she could summon her power, she was stopped by a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Whis smiling down at her, his own staff raised in the air.

"Please, allow me."

And with that, they were gone without a trace, the destroyed battleground fading from existence.

**~End~**

_So, what did you think? I know this was short, but this is just the prologue. I hope you enjoyed. No worries, Pluto is NOT a villain. Chapter one is being edited and should be released in a couple days. Be sure to favorite and follow for updates!_


	2. Ch 1 - A Goddess's Resolution

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon_

**Rewrite the Stars**

**Chapter 1 – A Goddess's Resolution**

"Geez, Usagi! Do you have to eat like a cow?! It's so unattractive!"

"Shut up, Rei! I can eat however the I want. Besides, who exactly am I trying to impress - certainly not you!" Retorted Usagi to the raven-haired woman named Rei chastising her.

She took another bite of the large burger in her hands and made it a point to stick her tongue out at the woman before swallowing.

"Not to be rude, but she is kind of right, Usagi. As the goddess of the cosmos, you have to always make sure you're putting your best foot forward. What would people think if they knew who you were right now?" Another woman with blue hair stated, handing her friend a napkin.

Two other women, one blonde and the other a tall brunette, sat on either side of Usagi, snickering before the blonde spoke.

"Yeah, Usa! Eat like an immortal goddess already, you swine!" Minako chastised jokingly before she and the brunette burst into laughter.

"You're a dick, Minako." The other blonde responded, half smiling. She could always count on Minako to be on her side, even when she made fun of her.

Usagi sighed and casually licked the ketchup from the right side of her mouth, not bothering to reach for the napkin her friend attempted to hand her. A moment later, she began to pout, feeling betrayed.

"Ami, no one knows who I am so, again, whom exactly am I supposed to be impressing? And how exactly does one eat a burger like a lady, anyway?! A knife, fork, and some high heels?!"

The brunette burst into laughter before she was joined by Minako and Ami. "Hmm, sounds about right, your majesty!" Makoto said, laughing.

"C'mon, guys. Lay off. Getting her out of the house was a feat in itself. At least she is eating."

"Thanks, Mako. At least _someone_ is on my side. The rest of you suck." Usagi looked over to Rei.

"Am I allowed to finish my burger, now? If my fries get cold before I can get to them, you're buying me new ones, Rei."

Rei sighed in defeat before taking a small sip of her vanilla shake. "Fine, do what you want. I guess I am just happy we got you out of the palace."

"Same here. I think it's time you started being social again. All you do is train with Beerus and study. I'm glad you're buckling down, but you need balance. Maybe we can find you a new boyfriend! I mean, it's been over a century since Mamoru… well, you know." Minako ended softly, hoping her friend and leader wouldn't burst into tears.

The blonde grew quiet for a moment, staring into space.

"You can say it Minako. He betrayed us, and I couldn't free him from Chaos. His star seed was destroyed, he's gone, and Chaos got away to Kami knows where," The goddess looked down. "…all because I was weak."

"Usagi, that's not what I meant…" Minako immediately felt bad when her queen wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"It's fine, Minako. At least he isn't suffering under Chaos's power. He was quick to side with Chaos, so I can't feel too bad about it. Though, I still want to know why he betrayed us. I've mostly been beating myself up about the fact that I couldn't save him. The crystal can't purify someone who doesn't want to be purified. Maybe he just wanted my crystal, or perhaps I was just his guilty burden and Chaos was his way out." Usagi looked down momentarily, then back up with a small smile.

"What?! Mamoru loved you, idiot! You two were destined to be together. He died for you!" Shouted Rei, seemingly outraged. Usagi simply smiled again.

"No, Rei. He didn't. He thought he was in control, but Chaos destroyed his star seed when he was no longer useful. Don't get me wrong, I know he cared for me, but I always ask myself if we were really meant to be. I have to admit that after some soul searching, the answer was a pretty humbling, no."

Usagi took the last bite of her burger and swallowed before continuing.

"Ever since Grand Priest said he wanted me to finally retire Grand Zeno, Whis has been giving me really cryptic messages. From what I could piece together, I think it might have something to do with the timelines we are familiar with. Either way, I feel like Mamo and I were only together because we were told we were supposed to be by our memories."

"But, Usagi. You can't alter the events of a memory. There has to be a better explanation." Offered Ami, ever the voice of reason.

"What if they weren't real? Think about it, we didn't remember anything about Whis, Beerus, or the other universes until after our fight with Chaos. Beerus's role in my life on the moon was completely erased from memory. He's my Godfather and Grand Priest was my sensei. Don't you think that's weird? I feel like Whis knows something he isn't telling me. Setsuna is avoiding me like the plague too. They talk a lot and quite frankly, it's starting to piss me off."

"Do you really think that's true, Usa? You and Mamoru had to be meant for one another. What about Chibi Usa? We saw the future with our own eyes." Said Makoto, suddenly conflicted by her queen's words.

"And that future is nonexistent now, Mako. I rule alone. Mamo is a pretty important factor in her being born, you know." The blonde giggled, causing her friend to blush once she understood.

"I mean, it's possible she was born in another timeline, but after I spoke to Whis yesterday, I'm questioning that too. When I asked him about it, he just said that the future is never set in stone, and even the gods make mistakes… whatever the hell that means. I swear, I'm going to start calling him the Crypt Keeper if he doesn't give me a straight answer."

"Boooo."

"Shut up, Minako."

"Wait, so you're thinking she has been erased completely? Are you sure?" Asked Ami, now just as confused as her friends.

Since the battle, if Usagi wasn't training with Beerus in a pocket dimension she created, she was mostly in her room alone or with Rei. Had she really had so much time to sort this out? Why weren't they informed before?

"I'll have to ask Setsuna, but it's possible. Maybe she will be born to a different family. Her star seed doesn't exist in this time period, so I have no way to know for sure without the gates of time."

"Does it make you sad that you may never see her again?" Asked Minako.

"Yes, but honestly, I'm glad she won't be born to Mamo and I at the very least. If he was so quick to betray us, then he never loved me. What kind of precedent does that set for her? She was incredibly impressionable, and I'm sure she sensed if something wasn't right between Mamo and I in her timeline. Towards the end, I think she said we were apart a lot. Maybe that's a clue in itself. Also, why weren't Beerus and Whis in the picture in that timeline? You'd think she would, at least, mention them."

The goddess of the cosmos took a sip of her shake and put her elbow on the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"She should marry for love, not convenience or obligation. I lived for Mamo, not myself. I was forced into my mother's role in the multiverse, but I'm going to make the most of it and live for myself from now on."

"Usagi, if Chibi Usa is ever born, she will eventually have to take over for you."

"Thankfully, she won't. I thought the same thing before speaking with Beerus about a month ago. Sure, she'll be queen of the new Silver Alliance, and this particular universe, but no one will ever take over my role and to be honest, that makes me happy. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. I mean, eternal youth is nice, but the perks kind of end there."

Usagi raised a brow when she heard a quartet of giggles around her.

"What's so funny?" Asked the blonde, slightly annoyed.

"Well, it's just that we never expected such a well thought out revelation from you. You were damn near obsessed with Mamoru, and we were worried you would do something rash… like before." Minako said somberly, reaching out to hug her friend.

"I'm glad you've found some clarity and solace. His death was traumatic for us all. You're our leader and most importantly, our friend. We're immortal too, so you're stuck with us anyway. Besides, knowing you are alright means Beerus will get off our asses - as if he really gives a damn anyway. He's just worried about you going on a rampage and destroying entire universes, namely his." Minako laughed, rolling her eyes.

Usagi laughed. "He's just overprotective. He won't say it, but he does care about us. He's just a giant Luna with male anatomy. By the way, guys. If you want me to date at some point, one of you is going to have to pull a god or something out of your ass. Oh! Don't forget to make him sweet, cute, fun, and strong enough to kick Beerus's ass when I don't feel like doing it." Usagi stated facetiously as she picked up a fry and sighed.

"Damn it! I knew these would be cold when I got to them. Where's Motoki when ya need him?"

"Probably flipping you off in heaven for trying to summon him just to serve you free food." Rei smirked as Usagi rolled her eyes, and the rest of the table laughed.

Everyone they loved was already long gone, and the entire city had changed drastically since Usagi became queen. Most places they used to frequent were either torn down, or run by people who had no clue who they were outside of their royal personas in the news. Visiting the arcade and café Motoki worked at was always a bittersweet experience, but they were still always drawn there.

"Immortals exist, Usagi. I mean, we exist and including our own, there are now 19 universes despite Zeno wiping most of them out. Why did you decide to bring the others back though, Usagi?" Asked Minako.

"Because it just didn't seem fair to keep things the way they were. I think those giant dragon balls brought back the others after the tournament. Some guy in the 7th universe made the wish after winning. I still can't believe they held such a thing!"

"It was just a test, Usagi. Though, it would have been fatal for them had they failed." Ami stated as a matter of fact.

"You created Zeno because you weren't ready to take the throne, Usagi. When your mother died and sent us to Earth, he had full reign. We had no idea how important our places in the multiverse were until after you became Cosmos. You really can't be angry. In fact, you did the right thing in creating him."

"I agree with Ami, Usa. It was really the smartest thing you've ever done. It gave us all time to grow and I don't think he's done anything you wouldn't have." Rei smirked, knowing the goddess's next sentence.

"I don't blow up universes, Rei!"

"Give it time, meatball brain. With your temper, the multiverse will be a Michael Bay movie before we know it."

"Stop antagonizing her, Rei. Besides, wasn't the tournament that troublemaker from universe seven's idea? I can't remember his name for the life of me, but I know he's from a planet called the Vegeta-sei. They're called Saiyans, I think." Ended Ami, pensively.

"Now I'm confused. What's a Saiyan?" Asked Minako.

Usagi rolled her eyes and to everyone's surprise, answered before Ami.

"Depends on the universe from what I've been reading. They exist in two as far as I know; the sixth and the seventh. In the sixth, I think the name of their planet is Sadala. According to Whis, they are a noble warrior race who protect other planets in the sixth universe. The seventh universe on the other hand, were a problem."

"Wait, were? Are they extinct?" Makoto interrupted.

"Now they are. They were a warrior race as well, but much less productive. They sounded down right barbaric until Whis told me what happened to them. Planet Vegeta was taken over by Ice-jins, King Cold and his son, Frieza. The Saiyans were forced into murdering and destroying any planet that didn't bow to him and his father. The king of the Vegeta-sei was killed, and his son taken and forced to serve that tyrant, Frieza."

Usagi paused, hearing the quiet gasps around the table. She leaned back against the booth and crossed her arms before continuing.

"After a while, Frieza became paranoid that there would be an uprising and subsequently, went to Beerus to ask permission to destroy the planet. The asshole said yes, of course. Lo and behold, the uprising came, led by a third-class warrior. Only a handful Saiyans escaped, one being the warrior's son and they were spread out around the universe, eventually ending up on Earth within the seventh universe. The guy who asked Zeno for the tournament defeated Frieza, and I think he and the prince were friends as well. I've heard their power is almost unlimited. They even turn in to apes during the full moon as long as they have their tails."

"What?! That's insane!" Minako interjected.

"No kidding. Whis was training the prince and Zeno's little buddy apparently, but that was like a century ago, so they're long gone by now. They were somehow able to ascend to the level of a God on the power scale, but they still couldn't beat a destroyer like Beerus. My biggest question is why on Earth he didn't destroy them. They and some scientist from their version of Earth messed with time on multiple occasions. He knows damn well that the only ones allowed to mess with the time stream are Pluto, Zeno, and myself – and even we've only done it once! The consequences are too large a price for mortals, and who knows how many timelines they created trying to fix one. He not only looked the other way, but let them train on his planet!" The queen finished by slamming her fist on the table.

"Wow, Usagi. You've studied them a lot, haven't you? That was way more information than I had." Ami smiled, proud of her leader for knowing something about the multiverse she would soon reign over.

"I guess so. Whis has been shoving it down my throat and I can regurgitate it like I just chugged a bottle of Ipecac."

"That's gross, Usa." A disgusted Rei stated flatly.

"Whatever, Rei. He says I need to learn more about the multiverse, but that the Saiyans were more important than they seemed, and you know what? The more I think about it, the more I think I already knew who they were. Like I've met them before." Said the queen as a fresh plate of fries were placed in front of her.

"Do you think we met them on the moon? Your mother was entertaining from all over. Perhaps she met their ancestors?" Offered Rei, now curious herself.

"It's possible, but it's just a feeling. I'll have to ask Beerus. He and Whis are the only ones who would remember so far back. If it's true, how much more could we be forgetting?" Usagi asked, growing more restless by the moment.

Why did she even want to know who that idiot Saiyan was anyway? Why was she so drawn to his story?

"Maybe we should just go straight to Zeno or Pluto. She can see every timeline, and you created Zeno yourself. They have to have the answers!"

"No, I don't want Pluto to know anything yet. She's been dodging me, so she is up to something and I don't want to bug the Zenies right now. It's probably not important anyway since they are dead. So, I will do my own investigation for now. Besides, I want to know more about the Saiyans involved in that tournament and what made Beerus spare them. He'd lecture me for days if I didn't do my job. He isn't getting off either."

Usagi grew quiet for a moment, seemingly in a pensive state. Whis had said they lived longer than humans, but over a century? Humanoid beings don't generally live that long. Maybe Beerus was entertained by them or something else simple like that.

That was the only reason she could think of for him letting them live. Beerus was fickle and short tempered. The angel and deity obviously knew something she didn't, and the goddess was dead set on finding out what that was. She looked up when her thoughts were interrupted.

"They were probably Beerus's pets. He's either sleeping, nagging us, or blowing shit up. So maybe they bribed him to spare their version of Earth. That, or Whis somehow convinced him. Either way, I wonder if they were cute."

Minako giggled as the other girls rolled their eyes.

"I have a lot to talk to Beerus about either way. I suppose I should also talk to Whis too about eligible immortal bachelors at some point as well. I admit it isn't at the top of my priority list right now, though. I have a literal eternity to mull that crap over. My options are rather limited, unless one of you would like to volunteer? How about it, Rei?"

Usagi laughed loudly when all four women began blushing furiously, the worst being Rei. The two had explored feelings for one another some time ago and ultimately, decided against pursuing a romantic relationship.

Despite this fact, Rei could never refuse a request from her friend to keep her company at night. The others knew, but no one seemed to mind.

"That's what I thought." The queen smirked when no one answered and Rei refused to make eye contact.

"Let's go see Beerus. He said he spoke to Zeno about something, and I want to know what. He's been bitching about my protection, so I'm sure he's planning something."

Having devoured the large plate of fries on her table, Usagi decided to rise from her seat and leave the café with her friends close behind. After walking for less than a minute, Usagi stopped in her tracks.

An intense warmth suddenly washed over her, causing a light blush to form on her cheeks. The feeling intensified quickly as she felt two power levels quickly approaching.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Ami after seeing the blush on her friend's face deepen.

"Uhm, do you guys feel that? It can't just be me, right? Rei?" The goddess began to tremble, but it wasn't from fear.

'_What the hell is wrong with me today?'_

Rei blushed, immediately recognizing the look and began to search the air before looking back down at the frantic queen. Why would the power levels cause such a reaction?

"I feel them now. There are two power levels, but I can't gauge their intentions. I don't think they're human though, so be on guard." Her face softened when she turned back to her friend. She leaned in whispering so no one else could hear.

"Try to get a hold of yourself for now, Usa. If you need me later…" Rei smirked when the queen blushed again, understanding her meaning.

Usagi nodded and laughed nervously. "T-thanks, Rei. There's definitely two, but one in particular seems to be having this affect. It's like it's calling me. Am I crazy?"

"What affect? Usa, are you alright?" Asked Minako before the two snapped back immediately, both blushing.

"Fine!"

"Shit, you're right. Good senses, Usa. No way I hell that's human." Makoto stated bluntly. "Nothing we can't handle though." She finished, cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

Finally regaining her composure after a moment, the goddess responded.

"Transform, quickly!"

**~End~**

_**Author's Note:**__ Poor Usagi can't catch a break! Hope you enjoyed chapter one! Reviews are always appreciated and I encourage you to follow and favorite. Chapter 2 is being edited and will be released soon._


	3. Ch 2 - Revelations

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on the last two chapters! You have no idea how much it's appreciated. Just so you all know the Moro arc won't be in this story so of course, some things are going to be different._

_Also, to answer a question asked, no, this story does not involve MegaKat's story formula. I'm just not able to write in that style properly. Sorry! There will be some adult content and language throughout, hence the rating, but that isn't the focus. So, if that is not your thing, this may not be the story for you. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

** Chapter 2 – Revelations**

"This planet is beautiful, don't you think, Vegeta? If it had a Capsule Corp, I'd say it was a dead ringer for our version of Earth. Who knew a universe zero existed?!"

"There are a lot more forests here but yeah, you're right. I'm more concerned with why Beerus sent us here in the first place, though. We have our own Earth and I've been getting strange vibes since we landed."

"Me too. It's almost overwhelming. Well, he did say our next targets would be here. So, I'm guessing he wants us to familiarize ourselves with their environment." Goku answered, seemingly convinced.

"I don't know, Kakarot. This mission just seems different, and haven't you felt that strange energy here? It isn't human, but it isn't threatening either. I feel like I know it, and it's driving me insane. Our training must be paying off because it feels like a god." Vegeta said, shifting uncomfortably from side to side as Goku began drooling over a large cake in the window of a shop named 'Mako's Crystal Bakery'.

The warrior sighed when he realized the bakery was closed until the morning.

"Can we at least get something to eat before we start this stupid chase? The hunt always ends too soon with these stupid missions, and it's been forever since we had a formidable target. This one won't be any different."

Vegeta looked around for a moment, obviously distracted by something. It didn't take Goku long to catch on. The two had faced many targets since being promoted from within the Galaxy Police to the Multiverse Enforcement Sector, but there was something different about this one. The longer they were on the planet, the more difficult it became to contain his excitement for the upcoming fight.

Goku had never felt a power like the one on his radar, and there were several large power levels surrounding it. The power reminded him of Zeno because it wasn't ki based, and was obviously not mortal.

Not only that, but when he tried to zone in on it, his heart skipped a beat and a warmth washed over him that made it feel like he was bathing in moonlight. It made him feel stronger.

A deep blush quickly formed when the comparison took a sharp turn into another direction. Was his excitement for battle just more intense now than it had been before? He would normally ask Vegeta, as he was always knowledgeable on things of this nature, but it was far too embarrassing this time around.

"To be honest, Vegeta, I've felt it for a while now, even before we got here. I don't feel ki, but something tells me they aren't exactly weaklings. It's definitely a deity, but for some reason, it's calming. How can a power feel crippling and calming all at once? What if she isn't bad?"

"It doesn't matter Kakarot. We're Enforcers now and Beerus said she is a danger to the multiverse. Just like the others, she will be arrested, then brought to him for elimination immediately. He said she and her guards use magic of some sort, so it's likely she can't win at hand to hand combat."

"Yeah, but it'd be nice to know what she actually did. What if she just pissed Beerus off with something stupid? He does get upset pretty easily."

"We weren't hired to ask questions, Kakarot. Besides, he said the order came directly from Grand Zeno and the time guardian. So, it's probably part of our new training. Meeting that woman has been nothing, but a pain in my ass. I swear, if this is a trap, I'll be convinced she is trying to kill us."

"Oh, come on, Vegeta. We've gotten way stronger since we met her. I admit her tests are difficult, though. At least she got us promoted!"

"Whatever, clown. Either way, the woman we are after is going to die. Just do your damn job."

Goku lowered his head, disappointed that Beerus or the time guardian would eliminate such a calming energy. Part of him hoped they failed, but their perfect track record didn't bode well for her, goddess or not.

Though, they had never arrested a deity before. Thinking of the fight, Goku smirked, excitement returning the closer he came to his new target. The warmth was almost euphoric and his heart was filled with an unexplained joy.

Vegeta looked to the ground as he speculated what their target would be like. What if the imbecile was right and she wasn't actually bad? He had a knack for sensing things like that. Her ki _was_ oddly calming, and he didn't have much motivation to make an arrest or even fight at the moment.

It had been over a century since Vegeta and Goku had first become part of the Galaxy Police force. It had barely been a year since they were promoted to Enforcers at the recommendation of the time guardian and Beerus already had them in mind for a new position.

Before meeting her, neither Goku nor Vegeta had any idea a time guardian existed. She seemed pretty interested in them, but they received an earful for messing with time.

Her tests had been mostly small tournaments, but they had also fought two women with strange powers. Neither seemed fond of him or Goku for some reason.

The prince had never heard of an Enforcer but apparently, they existed; Hit being one of them. While Hit took jobs outside of his usual duties, he mainly worked for Zeno. As Enforcers, they were tasked with keeping the balance of good and evil in the multiverse, eliminating all major threats to peace.

Each assignment was given by either Beerus or the time guardian and they paid exceedingly well. One assignment would have been enough to ensure their families were taken care of for life, had their wives not passed long ago. Neither Vegeta nor Goku cared too much about the money, though.

Both were searching for a challenge that would equal or exceed that of their current power levels. Now almost the equivalent of a destroyer, the two Saiyans found it hard to find a real challenge in any of the 12 universes they worked in.

Not too long after the tournament of power, they were informed that the other six universes had been restored to life and they would be expanding their work area. Little did they know, they would be visiting the mother of all 18 universes, universe zero. This excited both men, but Vegeta in particular wondered why they were never told about one so important.

Despite being in universe zero, they knew nothing about it beyond the fact that the milky way galaxy there was almost identical to their own. He had originally thought that alternate versions of Earth only existed in the sixth and seventh universes.

According to Whis, this version of Earth existed long before any of the others and was ruled over by the descendent of a powerful and benevolent goddess. She ruled Earth's moon long ago.

The mere mention of a moon goddess seemed familiar to the prince, but as with everything else to do with this version of Earth, it was just out of reach within his memory.

Unlike his partner, Vegeta had done a little research on the moon goddess but the more he learned, the less he felt like he knew. The current goddess's mother had formed a large alliance with planets both in and outside her universe. Just like their universe, the planets within Earth's solar system were uninhabitable.

One book he read stated that they had been destroyed during a great battle with a sorceress, their Earth being the only surviving planet. If that was true and their moon was also uninhabitable, how did the goddess have a living heiress? Perhaps she escaped to Earth?

The book specifically mentioned the daughter and the goddess's beauty, so they probably didn't age. The battle happened eons ago, so how old was she at this point?

The heiress obviously had powerful guardians, judging from the four god-like energies constantly surrounding her, but where did they come from? Looking over, Vegeta could tell Kakarot was fiending like an addict for a good battle, gender of his opponent be damned. This one; however, seemed to me much more meaningful for the taller Saiyan.

Honestly, he couldn't blame him. As much as Vegeta knew not to judge a book by its cover, he didn't expect much from a goddess who used magic or her consorts. If they were anything like the other women they fought; however, they may be in trouble.

As a moon goddess, she may be of some use to the two Saiyan men as their powers were strongest during the full moon. While it would explain the reason for their reactions, it failed to explain why Kakarot's seemed more extreme than his own. The idiot was addicted to fighting, so he could be onto something he wasn't voicing.

Half wanting their mission to fail, Vegeta looked over again. Was Kakarot trembling, and what was that strange smile on his face? The prince chuckled to himself when he saw the taller Saiyan suddenly blushing and trying to hide his face.

It had been a long time since he had a good fight, but it had also been what felt like eons since the two had been with a woman. Was that why he was blushing?

'_No, it couldn't be.'_ Vegeta almost snorted.

It seemed like Kakarot never had a perverted thought cross his mind, even towards his own wife. Though, the look on his face was unmistakable reminiscent of Roshi after looking at a beautiful woman.

While Kakarot seemed to be attracted to the goddess's strange power, Vegeta was focused on two in particular. One was of course, the goddess, but the other sent a sharp twinge of a foreign feeling down his spine.

The feeling was something akin to arousal, but not quite. Either way, he was able to keep his composure much easier than his companion. It was mostly a calming warmth beckoning him to embrace it and it gave him a deep sense of peace, yet made him feel oddly stronger.

It made the prince think briefly of his family. Both families had long since passed aside from their children. At least the human family members had. Unlike humans, Saiyans could live for hundreds, of years.

Saiyans of legend even lived for thousands and being half Saiyan gave Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulla a generous buffer. The strange part of having half human children was the fact that full blooded Saiyans aged slower.

While their children looked older, the prince and his companion didn't look a day over twenty. It had been a good thing neither Kakarot nor the prince were in the public eye, or Earthly suspicions would have definitely been raised.

Vegeta thought back to the goddess when he saw what was undoubtedly her palace. It was enormous with an odd, yet breathtaking design. _Was it made out of pure diamond?_ Chuckling to himself. Beerus probably wanted it and she told him no. The destroyer did have to have the best the multiverse had to offer to bring him comfort.

At the moment, he didn't really want to fight the goddess at all, even knowing it could cost him his life with her or with Zeno. In fact, part of him felt a protective twinge when she came to mind. His curiosity was beginning to get the best of him and he could see Kakarot's was as well.

The warrior was bouncing up and down with a wide grin on his face, still accompanied by a deep blush. He looked certifiably insane and it was hard not to laugh.

The excitement came to a head when they both felt a sudden boost in the four power levels surrounding the goddess. Vegeta subconsciously came to the conclusion that all four guardians were women. The prince sighed when he heard the taller Saiyan speak.

"_Finally."_

"Damnit, Kakarot. Calm down! It looks like they're coming right to us. Don't react just in case they don't actually sense us." Instructed the prince.

In lieu of flying directly into battle, the two men decided not to engage. When all five power levels came into view, he confirmed their gender and smirked. Maybe their new training was paying off after all. He couldn't help the blush on his face when he zeroed in on their outfits, each in an impossibly short skirt, their leader hidden from view. They were definitely on guard.

'_Damn, legends don't lie. Wait a minute. Why are their outfits so similar to the time guardian's?'_

Becoming suspicious, Vegeta took a moment to take in the view. He didn't have the same bloodlust he had in his earlier years, but this was dangerously close.

Looking from left to right, he saw a blue-haired woman with a matching skirt who reminded him a little of Bulma. She had what looked like a scouter across her eyes and a small computer in her right hand, so she was likely their intelligence.

The second was a tall brunette in green. She was gorgeous, but didn't look like one to be trifled with and had a determined look in her emerald green eyes. Electricity surrounded her and he knew he wasn't even seeing the tip of the iceberg.

The third seemed to be focused on her leader as she kept looking back, raven hair falling to the backs of her knees. Both hands were closed into fists and surrounded by intense balls of fire.

She looked ahead for a moment, allowing him to see the deep seas of violet that were her eyes. They had a protective, almost defiant glint. As if they were daring anyone to set foot near her leader. Her crimson red attire seemed to be a good fit.

The final guardian seemed less worried than the others, though he could tell she was still on guard. The look in her large blue eyes seemed more mischievous than anything. Something told him to watch out for her. Looking to the side, Vegeta could see Kakarot had barely registered the other women.

His sights were set on the one he couldn't see and the prince saw him visibly shiver.

'_Idiot.'_

They would be fighting her guardians well before they even touched the leader, but it was starting to sink in that her energy was not a malevolent one. So why did Zeno and the time guardian want them all dead? Before the prince could mull it over more, he caught glimpse of Kakarot rushing forward and cursed.

"Damn it, Kakarot! I said wait, you clown! We're being duped!"

Before the warrior could make contact to the two women in the middle, a large barrier formed sending the Saiyan back into the wall of the bakery he was just drooling over.

"My shop! You bastard!"

Vegeta was surprised at how quickly the brunette revealed something about herself. Did that mean her name was Mako? He fought back laughter when she charged at Kakarot and sent volts of electricity surging through his body. That laughter quickly faded when the blue-haired woman also shot from her place in front of her leader straight towards him.

'_They can fly.'_

"Sabao Spray, Freezing!"

The prince cried out as his legs and left arm were suddenly encased in ice, followed by a second attack from the blonde, who seemed to be enjoying it.

"Chain Sword!" A chain that had encircled her waist straightened and formed a light sword. She smiled leaning in close as the tip pressed painfully into his neck.

"You're cute, but I can't let you hurt my queen. Are you a baddie? Because if you are, you're dead."

Vegeta quickly realized he had vastly underestimated the women. They did use magic, but their grasp on combat wasn't too shabby either. Already nearing hypothermia beneath the thick layer of ice, the prince finally caught a glimpse of the woman who was without a doubt, their leader, calling out to the blonde.

"Sailor Venus, you are by no means to kill either one of them! Knock them out and we can interrogate them later."

"But, that's no fun at all! Fine," The blonde looked back at him, smiling. "you'd better thank her later."

Again, legends didn't lie. The woman was nothing short of breathtaking, cerulean and gray eyes somehow filled with worry. The sudden pain in his heart was leagues more painful than his freezing limbs.

Lifting his free hand into the air, Vegeta powered up a blast only to find he was unable to move. Their leader was using the same power Beerus and Whis used to incapacitate weak opponents.

"I'm sparing your life, Saiyan. Don't you dare hurt them."

'_Damn her.'_

Kakarot didn't seem to be doing much better. While he had temporarily subdued the brunette with a punch to the gut, the one with the raven hair was still holding her own. Pulling a small piece of paper seemingly out of nowhere, Goku found himself unable to move.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

While he was incapacitated, she quickly raised one hand, pointing her index and middle fingers upwards, shouting again.

"Snake Fire!"

The pain was intense enough to make him scream as the top of his gi and chest were severely burned.

Panting, the warrior wasn't ready to call it quits just yet, but was surprised at how quickly Vegeta had gone down. The woman in red had melted the ice around him, but the blonde had tied him with at golden chain.

"Who the hell are you? The least you can do is fight back!"

He quickly turned his attention back to the woman in red who had just buried her heel in his stomach, drawing blood. The look in her eye was nothing short of terrifying.

It was a strange mix of Vegeta and Chichi when they were pissed at him. He quickly countered by grabbing her ankle and flipping her onto her back before throwing her into a building.

"Like that?" Goku smirked, proud of his response.

"Mars! Damn it!" The leader called out. "Do you have to be such an asshole?! Just go down like your friend!"

Usagi visibly shivered at the dark chuckle that followed his smirk. She knew she could easily defeat him, but the predatory look in his eyes was sending her into a strange haze. His aura was almost seductive, beckoning her to him. The goddess quickly regained her senses, suddenly more pissed than before.

Having finally incapacitated the women in green and red, Goku set his sights on his true target. He didn't have to look far to find her standing, almost as if she had been waiting patiently for him.

Looking her up and down, the warrior unconsciously licked his lips, a hungry glint in his eyes. The calmness in his heart quickly turned to chaos.

'_You look like an angel, wings and all. Let's see how you fight.'_

That is, until the two shining blue orbs on her delicate face stopped him in his tracks, ki blast still in hand.

No matter how hard he tried, the warrior couldn't seem to steady the sudden surge of emotion. He was trembling, hormones in a frenzied mixture of arousal and defense. Studying her features, he came to the conclusion that she was in a similar position.

Goku smirked, oddly confident and finally able to catch his breath as it turned in to a deep vibrating purr in his chest. The woman must have heard it, because she blushed and quickly raised her rod in defense.

"I don't like when people hurt my friends. Tell me, who sent you?" She finally asked, calmly.

"I'm a Multiverse Enforcer. You and your friends somehow landed on Beerus and the Zenies shit list. Funny, you don't feel like a villain. What did you do?" He smiled, chuckling inwardly at his name for the current and future Grand Zeno.

The blonde giggled at the pet name, surprised that it was the same one she used for them. The melodic laugh caught the warrior off guard and he blushed.

Why was she so calm? She took one step forward, crossing one shapely thigh in front of the other as she raised a hand to touch the golden tiara around her forehead.

"Probably because I'm not. Don't you enforcers research your targets?"

The blonde jumped and landed with surprising grace, just in time to avoid a sudden barrage of ki blasts. She disappeared, causing Goku to search frantically for a few moments before being sent skidding across the pavement. She quickly reappeared above him, hand outstretched with a ball of light that wasn't made from ki.

"I'm usually more lenient with daddy's little tests, but you and your companion managed to hurt my friends this time around. Believing everything you're told is dangerous, enforcer." She stated flatly before quickly deciding to replace the blast with a knee to the stomach when he tried to jump into the air.

Though the move succeeded in hurting her opponent, the contact sent a sharp jolt of electricity through her and she began to fall towards the ground.

'_What the hell was that?'_

Goku quickly recovered, appearing behind her in time to stop her descent further. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, the warrior smirked.

He had accidentally grabbed part of her skirt, exposing more of her than he intended. The goddess felt she would faint momentarily from an unexpected surge of adrenalin.

Part of her wanted to beat him into oblivion, while the other just wanted to feel more of him. With her back flush to his bare chest, the warrior leaned in and whispered his response to her, oddly satisfied by her body's trembling response.

"Maybe if you had been a good girl, you wouldn't be on his list. What could someone like you have done, anyway?"

"Someone like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The goddess growled out.

The goddess's haze quickly faded and she kicked a leg upwards, body following into a release from the warriors hold. She kicked him in the lower back and followed up with several ki blasts, surprised at how much satisfaction his screams gave her.

The blonde wasn't usually one of a sadistic nature, but he and his companion had hurt those closest to her just because Beerus was testing them. As angry as she was, she didn't want to hurt him. Raising her hand to touch her tiara, it began to glow and expand around her head before flying down to the warrior on the ground.

Ensuring he couldn't escape; she channeled her Cosmos form and used her power to render him motionless. The golden ring quickly surrounded him, reducing itself to constrict his arms to his sides.

Landing gracefully to the ground, the goddess was compelled to do something completely outside of her character.

Seeing the warrior completely incapacitated, she sauntered towards him slowly and kneeled beside him. The defiant look in his eye only further compelled her to straddle his waist, hands placed delicately on his chest.

Satisfied with the furious blush on his face, she slowly leaned down, lips stopping just short of his earlobe. Goku wanted to be angry, but his body was betraying him in too many ways to focus on negative emotions. Who the hell was this woman?

"You Saiyans are reckless, but cute. Turning you into moondust would give me nightmares, so I think I'll let you go. Besides, your friend isn't doing so well either."

The now, silver-haired goddess smirked and gently turned the flabbergasted warrior's head towards where Vegeta should have been standing. He was on his knees with Sailor Venus's love chain firmly wrapped around him, snarling like a rabid dog with a Mars's fire arrow aimed at his head.

"Have you lost your mind? Get your stupid ass off that mortal, meatball brain!"

The woman sighed, seemingly bothered by the interruption.

"Fine, but I know why they're here."

"About damn time. This one just attacks when we ask. What the hell do they want?" Asked the woman in green.

"Remember Beerus's pets? Turns out they aren't dead after all!" The blonde stood with a wide grin, causing a slight dissipation in atmospheric pressure.

"We're not pets, woman!" Screamed Vegeta. Goku knew he should be with his friend, but he couldn't help laughing inwardly at the blind fury radiating from his being.

Having relaxed for a moment, the warrior barely noticed that he could move once again. Goku didn't know why, but he suddenly backpedaled when he looked up at the blonde.

He had been in a state of mind he wasn't used to, but desperately wanted to return to. The gravity pulling him to her was almost crippling. He was trembling for much more than a good fight and he needed the cocky bastard he turned into earlier back.

She was perfection, but her outfit seemed to have changed and he took a moment to drink in her appearance. The woman's outfit was blue and red, but now it felt more powerful, almost as if it were a higher form.

The warrior couldn't help his eyes from making a slow ascension up her body, starting with the winged platform heels on her feet. They lead up to pale, toned legs with a short white pleated skirt with small stripes and wings in the middle.

A white bodice hugged an hourglass figure, with a bow matching her skirt over her chest. The star in the middle had an incredible power radiating from it that calmed him momentarily. The blush on his face only intensified when she bent down with a playful smirk on her face.

"Well, that escalated quickly, didn't it, Saiyan?"

She giggled, blushing a little herself as she looked him up and down. Goku found himself unable to speak. All he could do was open and close his mouth repeatedly, hand raised with a small ki blast prepared.

"Saiyan? I thought you said they were dead. These two still look pretty young." Questioned Ami, looking over briefly to an angry Makoto.

"Let me kill him! Do you see what he did to my shop?! That's going to take weeks to repair!"

The silver-haired woman giggled. "That's what your insurance is for, Mako. Besides, you're the one who threw him. You really need to reign it in sometimes."

"Why the hell should I? They're obviously here to hurt you or this one wouldn't have shot at me like a big stupid bullet."

The goddess sighed and decided to kneel down beside the bewildered warrior. She opened both hands and giggled again when he tensed momentarily.

"You really should be more careful. They could have killed the two of you. They have my father's mean streak." She smiled softly, but he could see the shiver that went down her spine when her fingertips touched his skin.

'_So, she feels it too… incredible.'_

"Who the hell could your father be to a god like Beerus?" Vegeta asked, still pissed.

The blonde giggled. "Beerus is my father. Well, sort of."

Both Vegeta and Goku gasped in surprise.

"But, you're so cute. You don't look like a cat at all!" Goku blurted out, causing the girls to giggle.

A bright light surrounded the two of them, flooding Goku with the same intense warmth he had been feeling since he came to the first universe's Earth. He immediately relaxed, reaching up with on hand to touch hers. Having finally found the source of the warmth, he made a silent vow to feel it again.

When the light died down, all his wounds were healed. Goku looked into large cerulean orbs, feeling a jolt of electricity flow from her to him. A moment of silence passed between them before she finally spoke again, this time quietly.

"There, all better for both of you. I didn't think anyone was as reckless as I am. Whis has a lot of work to do I see."

"You're healing two Saiyans who just tried to kill us. You still have them beat meatball head." Retorted the raven-haired beauty.

"Yea, yea. They obviously aren't bad, Mars. My dad is just testing us again."

The fire guardian rolled her eyes. "If these are Beerus's toys, we should get them back to him. You know he doesn't like sharing."

The other women broke into a fit of giggles, only managing to anger the prince more.

"Woman, who the hell are you?!" He finally blurted out.

Goku was legitimately bothered when the woman stood and stepped away from him, focusing on Vegeta.

"Perhaps we'll meet another day, Saiyan prince. I'll tell you all about myself then."

The women all held hands, surrounding the two flabbergasted men. They began chanting and the warriors could both see debris around them levitating before they found themselves back on Beerus's planet. Vegeta's stomach sank.

He knew they were in for a savage beating for failing their mission, but the destroyer seemed less angry and more terrified when he saw the now, blonde. Looking over at Kakarot, Vegeta couldn't help but to laugh as the warrior had what he could only guess was his first perverted thought ever. It was evident in the massive nosebleed he was trying in vain to cover up.

"What the hell, Kakarot?! The least you could do is wait until she's gone!"

"Vegeta, shut up!" Goku retorted, still holding his nose.

The raven-haired woman seemed particularly pissed at the warrior's antics as she formed a fire ball in one hand while wrapping the other protectively around the waist of the blonde Goku was drooling over.

"I'll happily castrate him if he tries anything."

She growled, her smile sickeningly sweet. The blonde simply giggled and kissed her cheek before bouncing her way over to the destroyer. The smile on her face quickly faded into anger.

"P-princess?!"

"Daddy, have you lost your mind? Why the hell are you sending your dogs after me? Does our training mean nothing to you?" The blonde asked calmly, crossing her arms.

Vegeta and Goku visibly paled. She was telling the truth after all. Not only was she a goddess, but she was the daughter of the destroyer of the seventh universe! What would have happened had they killed her?

Beerus flinched when she yelled, but quickly regained his composure.

"You proved my damned point, child! Your guardians should have taken these two down in less than a second!"

"We beat them, didn't we?! Stop trying to dispose of us, Beerus! You do your job and let us do ours! We're her guardians, not you!" Shouted Rei, holding her angry leader protectively.

"Mind your tongue, child! She is my daughter, Rei. If I don't prepare her, who will?"

"If I may ask; prepare her for what, Lord Beerus? I believe you are vastly underestimating our power." Asked Ami, suddenly concerned.

"My universe has been at peace for ages. I see no need for such violence. Stop being so overprotective. I don't need your help!" The blonde pushed the destroyer and again, he flinched.

"It was Grand Zeno and Sailor Pluto's idea, you brat! If you're going to ascend properly, you AND your guard need to be prepared!" Screamed the destroyer.

Vegeta and Goku both seemed to notice the change in the deity's demeanor around the woman. How could he chastise someone he was almost afraid of, and who was this woman to evoke such a reaction from him? Was she taking his place as destroyer?

Why would either version of Grand Zeno care about this woman's safety? The two continued to listen quietly, Goku growing more excited by the moment. It was as if her energy was flowing threw him.

"My queen, Lord Beerus is simply trying to show you he is worried. Peace won't last forever, you know. I must say I agree with him. The girls did win, but it could have easily gone the other way. I have been training these two myself, I'll have you know."

The blonde began to whine. "Noooo! So, these _**are**_ the two Saiyans from universe seven. You bitched at me for a week when you found out we messed with time for Chibi Usa, and I'm allowed to!" The blonde turned her ire to Whis.

"From what you said, one of them has a son who found his way through the time gates. Why are they alive?!"

"My queen, please! Mind your temper!"

"I will NOT mind my temper! You're supposed to be the voice of reason here, Whis. So, what's your friggin' excuse?! Do you actually agree with this nonsense? I want an explanation, NOW!" The other women gathered around their leader, the woman in red smirking in amusement.

The angel simply sighed.

"It was Lord Beerus's idea to spare them. After the tournament, the Grand Zenos agreed to keep them alive as Enforcers. They've more than proven their worthiness, your majesty. Which, speaking of, my lord has something he would like to speak with you about, but I do not wish to continue this conversation in front of Goku and Vegeta. Please, your majesty. Come inside and we can continue. Girls, you too."

"He's right, princess. I want to talk to you."

"You got my little Zenies in on this, too? I swear, this had better be good!"

The blonde stormed off inside in a huff, followed by the rest of the group, leaving the two warriors outside alone.

"Kakarot, you do realize we were just made into pawns by Beerus and that wretched woman, right? Not only that, we just got our asses handed to us by his daughter's guard."

Goku smirked. "You did. I got to actually fight her."

"We were duped, idiot. Damn that time guardian!"

Goku raised a brow, wiping the remainder of blood from his nose. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she obviously isn't evil! In fact, she may be more powerful than Beerus himself! The question is, what the hell is she? A low-level goddess wouldn't put that much fear into that pompous destroyer! She sure as hell isn't his blood daughter, so who is she to him?"

"I guess so. She seems so nice, though. I knew she couldn't be bad."

Vegeta smirked. "Your dick knew, Kakarot. Not your brain. You're still blushing like a horny teenager for Gods' sake. I've never seen you show one iota of interest in any female, so I'm interested to know what this one has over you."

"Lay off, Vegeta. It was her power, I swear! I've never felt something like that before. It's strange. I feel like I know it from somewhere."

"Then, explain the blush and nosebleed. You're not fooling anyone, Kakarot. Reign in your filthy hormones or you'll get us killed. She's out of your league."

"How do you know that?! Besides I just want to fight her for real. This one doesn't count."

"I said reign it in, Kakarot!"

"Fine, fine. I just wish I knew more about her."

**~End~**

_Sorry this chapter was so long. I wasn't quite sure where to end it, so I ended it here! So, how was it? Will our warriors get to find out more about the goddess and her crew? Are Beerus and Pluto in trouble with our queen? Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next chaper!_


	4. Ch 3 - Promotions

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon_

_**Author's Note**__: If you got this far, thanks for reading! I'm so grateful for all the reviews and am glad to see interest in this story! YES, I'm aware Beerus is out of character in this chapter, but I felt it was needed. I'm working on the first chapter of a Trunks/Usagi story as well as a prequel to this one. The prequel to this one depends on how well this one is received, of course. So, keep reviewing and thanks again for reading! On with the chapter!_

**Chapter 3 – Promotions**

Beerus let out a deep sigh. He was used to the blonde throwing a tantrum when she didn't get what she wanted, but even this was too much. The woman was bound to destroy his planet at this rate.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I don't need new guardians!" The goddess shouted, resolute.

Beerus crossed his arms, shaking his head in frustration.

"Princess, this wasn't just my idea. Past and present Grand Zeno have both been rather adamant about those two enforcers becoming part of your guard."

The queen growled. "And Pluto? What's her part in this? There's no way in hell she doesn't know, and I highly doubt she's for the idea."

Beerus chuckled. "You're right about that one. In fact, she seems hell bent against the idea. Still, she agrees with the decision as the test itself was her idea."

"Liar! Setsuna would never wish to replace us. We've always been by Usa's side and I'll die before I leave her now." Rei hissed in warning, the venom in her voice threatening death on anyone who opposed her.

"I never said you were being replaced, fire brat! It was a test and, in my eyes, you failed. Had either of those idiots powered up, I have no doubt you would be easily subdued. You need to get off your asses as train in areas besides just your powers."

"You've got some nerve, cat! We do train, you stupid bastard! We do combat training with Mako almost every day! You've done some stupid shit, but this was low. Don't think I won't set this whole place on fire. I've been itching to blow something up." Rei shouted.

"You should be a destroyer then, Rei. The position may be open soon." Usagi looked to the destroyer with a smirk, causing him to pale.

"Sailor Mars, you must calm yourself, _**please**_. This was not an attack on your relationship or your position with our queen, Serenity. We know you care greatly for her and have been with her since the beginning." Whis stated, hoping she wouldn't fly off the handle more.

As much as he wanted to be frustrated, he couldn't help smiling at Rei's devotion to her friend and leader.

"It was simply suggested by Sailor Pluto and Lord Beerus that we ramp up your training, starting with this little test. All of you are strong. Believe me, we know you are. However, you're nowhere near the power of my father or Grand Zeno's bodyguards. What if an attack happened that was beyond your skill level? Past and present Grand Zeno are abdicating the throne and Serenity will soon be in the highest position possible within the entire multiverse!" Whis managed to finish before being interrupted by Beerus.

"He's right. You need to have the power worthy of your queen. Yes, things are peaceful now, but there is much to be done before Serenity can take her place. She won't, and _**shouldn't**_ be the only one preparing for this. The warriors you met have trained to the point of being near death and will only get stronger. As Serenity's guard you need to be trained in every facet of your positions, including combat and ki training. You've all been slacking and I'm putting an end to it, today!" Beerus finished, ki surrounding him like a visible electric charge.

Rei sighed, seeing that Whis actually had a point. In a tournament with the destroyers or any of the multiverse's best fighters, they would surely lose if it came down to combat or fighting using their ki rather than the powers granted by their special star seeds.

In an attempt to calm herself, the fire priestess moved behind her queen and wrapped two protective arms around her waist before rested her chin on top of the blonde's head. The queen blushed, but smiled and relaxed in the embrace. Usagi could tell her friend was about to destroy everything around her if she didn't calm the fire maiden down somehow.

"It's alright, Rei. He isn't trying to take you from me."

Minako took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before interjecting in an attempt to mediate while sending a message of her own.

"Besides your mouth, you've never been a reckless one, Beerus. So, I trust you have a good explanation as to why you and Setsuna thought this was a good idea. What if we had killed those two mortals? We know hakai as well as any destroyer. Would we have passed your little test then?" The sailor guardian of Venus asked as she crossed her arms.

"We don't hate you. We just don't like being tested without notice. Not only that, I can tell your two enforcers have incredible power and could have put up a way better fight had they tried. If your aim was to send a message, you succeeded; however, like Rei, I'll die before I leave my queen's side. You'll have to destroy us if you want us out of the picture." Makoto stated with a defiant grin, Minako and Ami nodding in agreement.

"With all due respect, Lord Beerus. I agree with Rei. Usagi is not just our queen, she's our friend. We've been through hell and back together. We were appointed her guard by Selene herself. Why wouldn't you want us to fight for her?" Ask the sailor guardian of Mercury.

"And here I thought you were the smart one, Ami. Did you not hear a word Whis said? No one is trying to separate you. I'm simply keeping a promise I made to Selene."

"I can defend myself and my friends if need be. I have both the crystal and I've been training my ass off with you. If you just let them train with me, we wouldn't even need to have this conversation. So, what's your problem?!"

Seeing things were quickly escalating with the blonde-haired goddess, Beerus turned to his angel and motioned towards the door.

"Whis, take the girls to the other room. I want to speak with my Serenity alone. We're getting nowhere here."

"Why the hell should we go anywhere?! This is just as much our business as it is hers!" Rei growled, holding her leader closely.

"Do you need us? You do, right?"

The queen blushed again when her friend gently held her chin, causing her to look up. She wasn't used to her fiery friend sounding so insecure outside of their more intimate interactions. It was unnerving to say the least.

"It's fine, Rei. Really. I'll see you in a bit, ok?" The queen smiled, pressing her forehead against her friend's.

"I know. I'm just worried and I think we need to talk to Pluto first. If you need us, you know what to do." After a nod in the affirmative from the blonde, Rei kissed her forehead and hesitantly let go.

"Go, now. Serenity may tell you whatever she wishes when we're done." The destroyer ordered, pointing to the door without taking his eyes off the angry queen. His tone was oddly calm.

"Wait. Whis, can you summon Luna, please? I need her here."

"Of course, your majesty." Without another word, Whis raised his staff. As the bright light that filled the room died down, Usagi could see the outline of her guardian in human form.

"She found out; I see. I told you she wouldn't be happy with you or Setsuna." Luna smirked at the destroyer before it quickly faded when her queen ran to hug her.

"Luna, you knew?!"

"I did. I'm sorry, Usagi."

Her guardian did indeed feel bad for not being able to tell her queen. She didn't like keeping secrets from Usagi, but the truth was that she wasn't fully clear on Setsuna's plan.

After hearing the confirmation that Luna knew, the four women reluctantly filed out of the room behind Whis, talking amongst themselves. Beerus sighed again after hearing the soft click of the door closing. An all too familiar silence befell the room, causing the destroyer to rub his temples in frustration.

As uncomfortable as the situation made him, he knew he couldn't handle it with a screaming match. Her fragility was showing, so he needed to take a more parental approach to the situation like her mother and Luna would. Having her there would certainly help him.

Sitting on a large crimson couch behind him, he silently motioned the fuming blonde to him with a single finger. Surprisingly, she came and sat beside him, legs and arms crossed to compliment the defiant glint in her eyes. Luna could only smile and sit beside her queen.

Much to Luna's surprise, Beerus gently pulled Usagi into his lap, taken aback when she didn't fight him. The girl could be one million years old, but she would always respond to affection like a child to a blanket.

What surprised him most; however, were the tears suddenly falling from her eyes. He wrapped a silent arm around her, knowing the words that would soon follow.

"I hate you. I hate you both. Why?" She cried, burying her face in his shoulder.

Beerus looked on as tears formed in Luna's large blue eyes. She knew it shouldn't be a big deal, but her heart was broken by her queen's words. The feline guardian knew she was only venting and it wasn't how she really felt. In lieu of a response, Luna inched closer and pulled the blondes legs across her own and let the destroyer speak.

"One hundred years, Serenity. That's how long you've been sulking over that sorry Earth prince. A lot has changed since then, and I'm worried you haven't had the time to catch up."

"Mortals change, Beerus. Not us." Responded the goddess flatly, resting her head on his shoulder and curling up in his lap. The deity simply chuckled.

"That's not true, Usagi." Said Luna, gently rubbing her legs.

"Though, you still become a petulant child when we don't give you everything." Beerus added, chuckling.

"I do not! You're just impossible. I can defend myself, and my guardians are more than sufficient. They work hard. If you and mother were so worried about my protection, she would have appointed me an angel, like a destroyer."

"You're not a destroyer, my dear. You are an omni-goddess of creation who seems to have forgotten herself. Every being, mortal to deity and every particle, down to the smallest quarks and leptons remain ever-changing."

Beerus raised an open palm, forming a small black ball of energy. In it appeared stars, expanding to planets and galaxies. The goddess in his arms eyes grew large in wonder, causing Luna to giggle.

"Even if you hadn't been reborn, you'd still be a child to time. You are the last and only true omni-goddess of creation in this multiverse. Your mother saw your potential quickly after your birth and I trust her word that you will be a just ruler. You won't age and you won't die… but you will and you have changed with time, and unless you stop time and bring about the total annihilation of this multiverse, time won't die either."

"All edge; no point old man." The blonde smirked, before resting her head on the destroyer's chest, closing her eyes in feigned boredom. Luna giggled and playfully swatted her thigh.

"Silly girl."

"Brat, in all the time you've spent sulking over a man who _willfully_ betrayed you, the mortals Whis has been training have reached heights unheard of by mortal standards. If the good can accomplish such things, don't you think evil can too?"

"We defeated Chaos. He's gone! We're safe and I refuse to let you take my friends away from me because they don't meet your impossible standards."

"Chaos is gone, not dead. I just want you and your court to be prepared in the event he returns, that's all. I'm not replacing them; I just want you to hear us out when I say that your protection is paramount and nonnegotiable to me. I've sat back and watched you long enough. I made a promise to Selene, and I intend to keep it."

Usagi's head dropped. "So, I'm your guilty burden, too? Listen, you don't need to do me any favors, OK?" She began to stand, but was immediately pulled back down.

"Don't do that, Serenity. I don't keep things around that burden me, and no being in this multiverse, mortal or deity, receives this treatment from me. If I didn't care, you'd know it."

"He's right, Usagi. We all care for you. Please try to understand."

Usagi smirked up at the destroyer. "I suppose the fact that I can create _**and**_ destroy all of existence has no bearing on my treatment, then?"

Both Beerus and Luna laughed. "I wouldn't say _**zero**_, but that isn't why I'm suggesting the Saiyans become your guards. Serenity, when you checked out, so did your court and that should _**never**_ happen."

"Our planet was peaceful and they were watching over me. Isn't that what they are supposed to do?"

"You present a great point. I want you to enjoy peace, but in our positions, complacency is dangerous. Let me test them with Goku and Vegeta, Serenity. As much as they annoy me, I think they would be good teachers. Vegeta may be an issue, though. His temper is worse than Rei's."

Usagi sighed. "I don't know. What if they hate them?"

"This isn't about comfort, princess. It's about necessity. They hate me, too." The destroyer retorted.

"That's true, but only because you do things like this. Why can't you or Whis train them?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm training you, and Whis will be ramping up your education, but if you want a short answer… I don't feel like it."

"Lazy jerk."

"Whatever, brat. Besides, this is for more than just your protection. I won't be around forever, and I've been debating a successor. I have them both in mind, but Grand Priest thinks one of them has what it takes to be appointed as your official angel. One will become destroyer when my time comes, and the other your eternal guardian."

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled. "I get an angel?! Wait, what about Grand Priest?"

"It was a hard decision for him, but he has decided to retire when Grand Zeno abdicates his position."

Usagi giggled. "Sheesh. Upper management overhaul, huh? I still don't know if I'm ready. I need Grand Priest. He's been around for eons and was with mother. I need you!" She ended, suddenly back in a pool of self-pity.

"I won't be around forever. You know that, Serenity." Seeing the tears begin falling again tugged at something inside him.

"Don't say that. I just got you back. Please, don't say that."

"I'm sorry, princess. You still have me for quite a long time, so stop the waterworks. It's making me uncomfortable."

"That's what he meant when he said things do and will change, Usagi. We have to prepare you."

"I understand, Luna. Beerus, do your little pets know they're getting such a promotion. Angels aren't chosen like destroyers."

"They don't. There may eventually be a tournament with other prospects, but we shall see what time brings. The Zenos seem rather adamant about Goku and Vegeta for some reason. Setsuna seems dead set against the idea, though. She's been trying to kill them, you know."

Usagi giggled. "Have fun with that one. I thought for sure that Freiza guy would become a destroyer."

"Of course not! That black hearted, double crossing snake has no business being alive, let alone taking a position as powerful as destroyer!"

"Agreed. I'd never allow it." The blonde smiled when her words earned her a pat on the head.

"See this as having new servants, or a new pet. They will train the sailor guardians and strengthen them both in combat and use of ki. They'll also be helping take care of you. I would never take your friends from you. You should know that. You only stand to benefit from this arrangement, Serenity."

The blonde giggled. "But Luna is already my pet!"

"Hey! I'm not a pet! If I were, I would be dead already. You're an awful owner."

Usagi closed her eyes again and clutched gently at the destroyer's collar. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. He would never take her friends from her and she had noticed a sharp decline in their abilities. Seeing the Saiyan called Goku again wasn't the worst thing in the world either.

As must as she appreciated the show of affection, it was obvious that he wasn't telling her something, so she would take the conversation as a warning of things to come. He would never be so affectionate if he didn't think his point wasn't important.

"Fine. You win this round. I want them trained. Not for my protection, but for their own. Should something happen, now or in the future, I don't want them dying defenseless, or because I'm too weak to fight for myself."

"I take it that means you'll be taking training more seriously, yourself? If so, I can speak with Grand Priest about picking up where we left off."

The goddess smiled. "No, thank you. I love him, but he is far too rigid. Before I tell them we're all back in school, I have a question. Why did you spare them? They seem nice enough, but I've never known you to be a lenient deity."

Beerus chuckled while Luna smiled and shook her head. "You know, the more time passes, the more I question that decision. They've been nothing but a pain in my ass. I suppose the answer is the one called Goku. The long answer, I saw vast potential in both him and the prince. I admit, it was pure entertainment at first, but after Goku met Zeno, it was too late to eliminate them. Also, he reminds me quite a bit of you. So, maybe the real answer to that question is you. I'll let you choose from the information provided, my dear. Now, are you done with your tantrum?"

"It wasn't a tantrum!" The blonde pouted, crossing her arms again before making her way to the door, Beerus close behind.

"You're getting better and better at this parenting thing, Beerus. It only took you forever." Luna smirked.

"Quiet, woman!" He barked back.

The deity wondered if he should threaten her to make sure she doesn't let his treatment of Serenity behind closed doors slip to her friends or worse, the Saiyans.

As much as he cared for the blonde, he had a reputation as a destroyer to protect and Goku couldn't hold water if you handed him a bucket.

After a while, Vegeta noticed Beerus and Whis exiting the large palace, the other women close behind. Oddly enough, another woman was with them. The leader looked pissed, but the other women seemed hyped about something. Why did the new woman look so familiar?

The blonde's face softened when she saw Goku smiling at her like an idiot. She sauntered slowly up to him with her hands clasped behind her back, innocence perfected.

"Well, Saiyan. I guess we'll be seeing each other again pretty soon. Maybe I'll get to test you more. Sound like fun?"

"D-definitely! My name's Goku by the way," The warrior fidgeted and laughed nervously. "or Kakarot! That's my Saiyan name!"

Goku practically melted when she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. The warm feeling was back, but felt more like fire. He hadn't even processed what she meant when she said they would meet again.

She giggled. "So, I've heard. I'm Serenity, but you can just call me Usagi." The goddess finished, turning to the prince. "That must mean you are the crown prince of the Vegeta-sei, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled and bowed before taking her hand in his and kissing the back of her palm. She blushed and looked away. "That is correct. My apologies for earlier. Kakarot and I had no idea we were being tricked."

"Don't worry about it, really. Daddy and I came to a resolution, and I'll be having a talk with Sailor Pluto later. I can't wait to learn more about you and your friend."

Goku found himself fuming at the Saiyan prince and he didn't know why. Why the hell was he still holding her hand?

Vegeta knew well what he was doing. Well, mostly. He felt oddly protective of the goddess. He could sense the taller Sayian's anger and hear the deep growl from behind him loud and clear. Not being one to miss a chance to taunt the clueless Saiyan, Vegeta continued.

"The books I've read said you were beautiful, but I don't think the word does you justice. Not to mention the fact that you have some skill. I'd be honored to learn more about you and your court as well."

The goddess's blush grew deeper, but she shook off the compliment and stood on her toes to kiss the prince's cheek, giggling. He could practically see the fire radiating from the woman in red. She was going to be trouble.

The blonde giggled. "Charming and cute. I'd expect nothing less from royalty. Trust me, we'll be seeing each other again very soon."

Vegeta slowly turned his head in astonishment when his companion sprang forward and bowed, stumbling over incoherent words. His attempt at manners was already funny, but the fact that he was trying to impress the goddess of the cosmos, of all women, was nothing short of side-splitting. From the corner of his eye, Vegeta could tell Beerus was not happy, which meant she was indeed, important.

"Yes, your beautiful goddessness! We truly honor you with our insolence!"

Goku's blush was deep as he heard a fit of giggles from behind the woman. He knew he sounded stupid and made a note to kick Vegeta's ass later for letting him embarrass himself.

"Well, sweet prince and noble Goku, don't let Beerus boss you two around. He really needs to learn to treat his pets better."

"Usagi, stop flirting and let's go! We have things to do if these two idiots are living with us." Rei yelled, yanking her leader away from the two men.

Vegeta scowled at the blonde's remark, the raven-haired beauty's words going unheard. The women disappeared in the same way they had transported there and the prince could only roll his eyes at the taller Saiyan, who had just fallen to his knees before landing on his face in embarrassment. He growled when Vegeta burst into laughter.

"Smooth, Kakarot. Real smooth. Really, why are you still single?" Vegeta fell to the ground cackling.

"Shut up, Vegeta! I wasn't hitting on her. I was just being polite. Any where the hell do you get off kissing her hand like that? That's gotta be illegal or something." Goku pouted, sitting up with his arms and legs crossed.

"It's called being a gentleman, Kakarot. I'm a prince, of course I have better manners than an idiot like you. She's way out of your league anyway." The prince smirked.

"Still, you didn't have to hold it so long."

Unable to remain silent any longer, Beerus loudly cleared his throat, but it didn't seem to register with the two arguing men.

"Jealousy makes you look like a pansy, Kakarot."

"I'm not jealous and I wasn't hitting on her!" Goku jumped up, suddenly face to face with the prince.

"Yeah, right! Don't think I didn't hear you growling like a rabid dog when I said she was beautiful. Not to mention that nosebleed you had earlier is back. Who do you think you're fooling, clown?!"

A barrage of punches quickly followed; the two men caught up in the heat of the moment. Growing impatient, Beerus bellowed, throwing both men into a tree. Whis simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, idiots! Pay attention when I speak to you!"

Sulking, Goku and Vegeta stood and bowed, apologizing in unison.

"Sorry, Lord Beerus."

"Good. You're making me regret this decision already, but you're being temporarily reassigned."

"Wait, what? But Lord Beerus, we're still getting used to our new positions. You're telling us we won't be enforcers anymore?" Asked Vegeta, both confused and worried.

"That is correct, but first, I need to tell you a little about your assignment. Today was only one of a few tests that will come with time. Your main jobs will be training the women you just met; however, you will also take care of Serenity and I expect you to act like _**gentlemen**_!"

Both their eyes widened, Goku the first to speak up. "If you don't mind my asking, who are they? I could've sworn I heard the pretty one call you daddy. Since when do you have kids, Lord Beerus?" Goku asked, cringing at the thought of the deity with a woman.

Beerus sighed. "She's my goddaughter, idiot! I shouldn't be telling you this, but since you will also act as her new guard, I want you to know what you are dealing with so you DON'T challenge her!"

"But, Lord Beerus, she seems so strong! You can't send us to fight her and expect us not to want more. That's just not fair!" Goku shouted. Vegeta knew where he was going, and before he could reign him in, Goku began a barrage of questions.

"Please tell me who she is, Lord Beerus! How do you know her? Why did you want us to kill her? Who are those other women? Why do they dress like that? Are we fighting them again? We lost this time, but beating them can't be that hard, can – OWW!"

Beerus quickly interrupted the warrior's line of questioning with a crippling punch to the gut. Goku sank to the ground, holding his stomach in pain and gagging.

"Tell me something. I've been good to you, haven't I, Goku?" Beerus asked, rubbing his wrist.

Goku coughed, trying catch the wind that had just been knocked out of him. "You mean, besides that punch, sir?"

Vegeta snickered to himself. Besides the ass whooping, today was a good day.

"Have either of you mortal morons ever wondered who created Grand Zeno? Who exists beyond the kais, the destroyers and angels?" Beerus asked, beginning a slow pace back and forth.

"Of course, but what does that have to do with Serenity?"

Beerus smirked.

"If you must know, following her mother Serenity is the last true creator. Not only can she create, but she has the power to destroy every ounce of life in the multiverse beyond the power of even the super dragon balls. She is preparing to take the place of Grand Zeno, and you two idiots are her new guard and caretakers."

"If you do this job well, trust me when I say you will be rewarded greatly."

Everyone present jumped upon hearing a feminine voice. Looking beside Beerus, they noticed the time guardian standing, garnet staff in hand.

"Damn it! Can't you announce your presence like a normal woman?!"

"Get over it, Beerus." The guardian bit back. "The women you met with her are in desperate need of combat training. They rely too much on magic, and there are many after Serenity. One in particular. The Grand Priest and I have kept her hidden long enough for her safety, but I fear I can't stop her past from coming back to haunt her this time."

Goku plopped on the ground while Vegeta stood silently, mouth agape.

"An omni goddess exists?!" The prince finally asked.

"But, why would anyone be after her? She seems so nice. Who would want to hurt her? Besides, can't she just destroy them?" Goku felt a sudden rage building within him.

"She could, but this is not an enemy she would be so willing to do away with."

"His name is Chaos and he wants her crystal. Not only does this crystal hold her life force, but it holds the power to both create and destroy well beyond what Grand Zeno can do. If it were to ever get into the wrong hands, the multiverse would be in unparalleled danger." Whis interrupted.

"They're good girls, but they aren't prepared. She's faced him once and thankfully, won; however, Chaos has evolved, using her ex-fiancé, Mamoru, as a vessel. The two are now one with newfound motives for defeating Serenity."

"Wait, I have a question." Vegeta interrupted. "I read that her kingdom was destroyed. How is she alive if that's true?"

Sailor Pluto lowered her head, trying to shield her emotions.

"It is true her kingdom was destroyed thanks to another vessel of Chaos, Queen Metallia. It was a long battle, and in the end, Serenity and her guardians lost their lives. While her guardians died protecting her, Serenity's end came from her own hand."

"That's terrible. But why?" Goku asked, suddenly feeling as though his heart was being ripped out.

Sailor Pluto's smile was bittersweet. She hated this story to the pit of her soul. Not because it was tragic, but because it wasn't the truth. As happy as she was that the two warriors were interested, her mind was screaming to restore their memories. Part of the time guardian was furious the warrior could ever forget his role in her princess's death. If it weren't for him…

"Mamoru or rather Prince Endymion of Earth. After she witnessed his death, she was overtaken by grief and quickly ended her own life. Before her mother died, she used he last of her power to send them all to the future, hoping they would have more peaceful lives. Unfortunately, we now know the man she died for was on Chaos's side the entire time. He fooled her into thinking he was in love with her, and betrayed her in the end." Pluto finished, head still lowered and biting her lip.

Seeing her distress, Beerus decided to interrupt.

"Serenity never got that peace. In fact, she's fought the majority of her life. Of course, you can't fight the battle for her, but in training her guardians, you'll ensure she is not alone if the time comes again."

Vegeta seemed to find the same rage Goku had. Both men trembled, power radiating from their being like electricity. The prince looked over to see Goku's head lowered and a stray tear fall to the ground. He was the first to speak before Goku interjected.

"Coward!"

"That bastard! No one deserves that! Certainly not someone like her! Lord Beerus, I-I… I don't know what to say."

After a short pause. "Say yes."

The two stood side by side, both resolute in their decisions. They both needed to know more about her now, but Goku had been feeling a deeper rage within him. A pull that had always been in his heart, but after meeting her, it was stronger than ever and he wanted to follow it. A feeling this strong couldn't be ignored. Not anymore.

"Yes, Lord Beerus." The two answered, bowing in unison.

Both Beerus and Whis smiled, while Sailor Pluto's expression remained unchanged.

"Personally, I'd pick almost anyone over you two, but past and present Grand Zeno specifically requested the two of you." Stated the time guardian, obviously annoyed.

"Don't think you're free to do whatever the hell you want now. There ARE rules to this assignment. First, Goku. You are NOT to challenge Serenity under any circumstances."

Goku laughed nervously. "Who, me? C'mon, Beerus old pal. You know me better than that!"

"Which brings me to my second rule. I saw your little display earlier. I know mortals can't control their hormones, especially Saiyans. You can play dirty with any of the girls you like, but I swear to both you… if EITHER of you lay one filthy hand on Serenity, not only will I torture you _**extensively**_ before your bitter death, but I will ensure your souls spend an eternity in the worst hell you can imagine. And say goodbye to your home AND your families. Am I clear, _**Goku**_?!"

The warrior put his hands up in defense, face beet red. "Why do you keep talking to me?! Vegeta was the one who kissed her hand! I'm innocent here!"

"And finally, while both of you will train the sailor guardians. Vegeta, you will be the one to take care of Serenity. She is beginning training of her own and waking her up in the morning is hell for me. So I'm assigning that duty to you – mostly because I don't trust Goku."

"Of course, sir." Vegeta bowed, smirking over at his companion.

"Why does he get to take care of Serenity?!"

It took everything in the Saiyan prince not to laugh hysterically. How was he oblivious to his own crush? Vegeta snickered when Beerus slapped the warrior on the back of the head.

"I mean it, Goku! Keep it in your pants!"

Goku looked around, seemingly confused.

"What do you mean keep it in my pants? I'm wearing a belt!"

"God damn it, Kakarot. He means your dick!" Vegeta yelled. It was usually annoying when the taller Saiyan was dense, but this time was significantly different.

"What?! That hadn't even crossed my mind; I swear!" Goku laughed nervously again, jumping behind Vegeta when Beerus threatened a ki blast.

"Make sure it doesn't! I swear, if I find out you fought _**or**_ compromised her innocence in _**any**_ way, I will happily let Sailor Mars castrate you!"

Sailor Pluto giggled. "She is rather protective of our majesty, Beerus. I doubt she'll even let him near her."

"Ok, I get it already!"

Vegeta's snicker turned into a full-blown cackle as he held his stomach, causing Goku to turn red. Beerus had just foiled plans the warrior hadn't even concocted.

The prince knew he should be terrified his companion was going to get them both killed, but seeing him take several losses that day seemed to lessen his own anxiety. The prince couldn't help thinking the assignment would be interesting in more ways than one.

_**~End~**_

_And theeerre's chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked this chapter or the story in general, don't forget to review and follow for updates. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Delays, delays

Chapter 4 Delay

I swear I haven't forgotten about this story. I've been hella sick and just haven't been able to get around to editing chapter 4. I was hoping it would be out today, but I caught some things I need to fix before I put the next chapter out. I'm hoping to have it out before the week is up.

Thanks to **drake202** for the amazing idea and for asking about an update. I'm glad to know you guys are still interested!

See you again in a few days.

**~Chibi~**


	6. Ch 4 - Good Morning, Prince Vegeta

_**Author's Note:**__ *Slaps her hands together, pleading* __**Sorry, sorry, sorry!**__ This took waaay longer than I was intending it to, but here it is! Thanks to everyone for waiting and again to __**Drake202**__ for messaging me! Just a warning, this chapter contains Usagi/Rei fluff. So, if that isn't your thing…run, I guess? Anyway, on with the chapter!_

**Chapter 4 – Good Morning, Prince Vegeta**

Setsuna sat on a plush throne within Charon castle, staring at the floor as she rubbed her temples in frustration. She looked up and straight ahead into an oversized golden mirror that held a swirling vortex of stars in the middle.

After a few moments, she looked away, seemingly in emotional turmoil. As a stray tear fell from closed garnet eyes, it was quickly wiped away by a familiar hand.

"You're torturing yourself again, Setsuna." A sympathetic voice rang out, breaking a deafening silence.

"You say that like I don't deserve it, Daishin." The time guardian didn't bother hiding her emotions as she rested her head against the hand on her cheek.

"I take it you told Kakarot and Prince Vegeta."

Setsuna looked to the floor. "Yes. Kakarot is one thing, but I dislike lying to my prince. He's the only innocent one in this entire equation." She sank in her chair and propped her elbow on the armrest, placing her chin in her hand. "What would King Vegeta think of me now?"

The arch angel chuckled. "I wouldn't exactly say innocent. You'll have to let up on Kakarot one of these days, you know. He's a good man."

"Today is _**not**_ that day!" She hissed back. "Do I need to remind you that Selene couldn't control Zalama? What makes you think Serenity can control Kakarot once his Zalama's crystal is unlocked? Yamoshi couldn't withstand its power, and he was chosen. So, I highly doubt Kakarot will be any different."

"Serenity is not Selene and Kakarot is not Yamoshi. These are important facts to consider, my dear Setsuna."

The time guardian growled in response. "Exactly my point! You've watched those two just as much as I have. I admit, Serenity has grown, but Kakarot is as reckless as ever!"

"I agree, he can be reckless; however, look at all he has accomplished. Yamoshi's dream may just be realized with Kakarot."

Setsuna snorted, turning her head in defiance.

"You have more faith in him than you had in even Lord Beerus. You know, the god of destruction who _**still**_ hasn't mastered Ultra Instinct?"

"My, my are we on edge today." The arch angel chuckled.

"I am not!" She pouted.

"I just want to make the right decision. I made a promise and we sealed universe zero for a reason!" The time guardian quickly stood and slammed her garnet rod to the ground, the sharp sound reverberating through the silent castle.

Having been with Selene from the beginning, it was hard for her not to panic.

"Setsuna, you know as well as I that sealing universe zero from the rest was a mistake. Regardless of whom we sealed with it." Grand Priest sighed.

It was the only thing the two could think to do at the time, but it was one of his biggest regrets.

"Was it? Countless lives were spared and the demon realm lost its leader. Now that the other universes are back, I'm worried.

The only good thing that seemed to have come out of the decision was that sealing away Sailor Chaos had broken her down to her base form, and stripped her of her original body. Had this not occurred, she would still have had access to the demon realm and Serenity would never had stood a chance.

"Setsuna, Kakarot made a promise too. I've been watching his dreams as of late and she's guiding him to her ever so slowly."

"And if Zalama breaks his seal within the crystal? Do you really think they can fight him, Daishin? Not to mention we have no idea where you and Zalama's little wench is now that she's fused with Endymion." Setsuna could barely finish, her own memories surfacing once again as her hands held the sides of her head. "We're going against her wishes…"

"She didn't know, Setsuna. Neither did Kakarot."

"Daishin…I-I can't see the time stream for the future anymore. In fact, all of time seems to be warping. I can't make heads or tails of it! Something is wrong and I can't help them. We can't bring them back if their star seeds are destroyed and you know what happens if Serenity's crystal is destroyed." Setsuna sat back down and placed both hands over her face.

She knew it wasn't like her to show so much emotion, but she couldn't help it. After countless millennia at her post, viewing countless timelines, the guardian of time felt useless. A single wrinkle in time always spelled danger, so could this spell the end?

"You saw Kakarot's divine power spike and he doesn't even know he has it! If he is well trained, he can control the seal. Now that he has finally unlocked Ultra Instinct, it is likely he would end up tearing time and space apart to protect her before his brain could even process it. Don't you think preparing them is worth it?"

Grand Priest attempted to instill his own hope within the time guardian; seemingly to no avail. He felt awful seeing her suffer and felt partially responsible.

"She'll be in danger as long as he is around her. Prince Vegeta can neither protect her nor rein Kakarot in this time."

"Maybe he shouldn't be reined in."

"Daishin…"

"It's been ages since Chaos had the power to command the demon realm. She'd be putting herself in grave danger going there now, especially using Mamoru's body. It would be greatly weakened down there and you know they only respond to power. Either way, this is our safest option for now. Kakarot being around Serenity just may help him build a resistance to the golden crystal's power."

"It'll consume him; just like his grandfather."

"Perhaps not."

The time guardian decided to give in, but let out a short laugh. "I suppose you're right. As long as Beerus's little rules don't get in the way. Whatever happens, I hope we're making the right decision."

"I believe we are; however, only time will tell. For now, watch their dreams. We could find clues there." Grand Priest responded with a smile as he turned to leave.

He was probably right. Oh, who the hell was she kidding? It was annoying how he and his spawn were rarely ever wrong. All she could do was return to her place and inform Sailor Uranus and Neptune of the latest developments. They would eventually need to pay a visit to the palace to check on their queen.

Returning to his own castle, Grand Priest sighed and decided to check in on the queen. Pulling out a small mirror, he tapped it until it came on and immediately threw it beside him, blushing furiously. One way or another, Serenity and her guardians would be the death of him.

Within the walls of the crystal palace, an eruption of sound could be heard echoing throughout.

"Damn it, Mina! You're cheating!" The goddess of the cosmos screamed as she made a failed attempt to snatch Minako's game controller.

"Usagi, sit down! I can't see with your giant butt in my face!" Rei yelled before yanking her friend backwards into her lap, earning a loud whine from her queen.

"I'm not cheating. You just suck – HA! I win!" Minako retorted as she slammed the controller to the floor before doing a victory dance.

Makoto stood with her hands out between the two blondes to keep them separated, while Ami barely looked up from the book she was reading.

Between one woman holding her down and the other holding her back, the goddess of the cosmos found it hard to strangle her target effectively. She decided to settle for another indignant whine.

"C'mon Mina! The game messed up. I couldn't move! Rematch, right now!"

"Take it like a man, Usagi. You lost to the true queen!" Minako taunted, fists on her hips in a triumphant pose.

"No! And I'm not a man, so how can I lose like one? I'm too cute to be a guy and you cheated!" And with that, the queen began crying, causing everyone present to hold their heads in pain.

"Really, Minako?! Stop triggering her siren! We're all going to go deaf!" Makoto punched the blonde with one hand while pulling her screaming queen close with the other.

"Ow! Mako, that hurt! Why do you hit like a grown man?!" She growled before swinging at the guardian of Jupiter.

"Take that back!"

The two scuffled briefly before the fight was broken up by Ami, who motioned for them to look at the couch. Everyone looked to the queen to find her pinned to the couch with Rei lying on top of her, one hand firmly covering her mouth.

"Usagi, if you stop screaming like a flippin' banshee, I'll take you to try that new ice cream flavor at Motoki's old place this week."

The blonde's eyes immediately lit up and she gave a vigorous nod, signaling her agreement. Relief in the room was palpable as Rei slowly removed her hand to reveal a grinning Usagi.

She could only smile and shake her head. Food always equaled a happy Usagi.

"Rei, what's a banshee?"

Rei had rested her head on her queen's chest, but raised it slowly in astonishment at the question.

She wasn't alone in her reaction as the blonde had earned a groan from everyone in the room. Putting her book down, Ami raised a hand as if to answer, only to be silenced by Makoto's hand over her mouth. A moment of silence passed before a new voice softly broke it.

"Girls, your first day of real training starts tomorrow. You should probably head to bed or waking you up will be impossible."

"Yes, Luna!" They all chimed in unison.

After bidding one another good night, Makoto, Minako and Ami filed out of the room one by one, leaving their queen alone with the Martian guardian. She hadn't moved from her place on top of the blonde, though she had lifted her arms to wrap them around Usagi's neck.

The two lay in a comfortable silence until a quick gasp could be heard from the queen. Rei had moved a hand under her shirt and began to lightly caress the skin just under one of her breasts. She kept her head resting on the other as her fingertips moved down to circle the blonde's bellybutton.

"I thought you liked my butt." Usagi stated in a disappointed whisper; her eyes closed and lips turned down in a pout.

Rei giggled. "Not when it's dressed and I can't watch you lose to Minako."

The blonde turned her head, blushing as she retained a firm pout.

"Fine. I'll just play naked next time so you won't complain!"

Instead of retorting right away, the raven-haired beauty giggled again before unbuttoning the blonde's pink bunny-covered pajama shirt and placing soft kisses just above the band of her matching shorts.

Earning a faint whimper from the queen, she trailed them upward and stopped to nibble the skin around her bellybutton.

"I'm pretty sure that would achieve the desired result, but I doubt you're willing to go so far just to keep my happy. Really, Usagi; do you ever think your revenge plots through to completion? At least I never have to worry about you becoming a super villain."

"…m-meanie."

Sliding a hand under her bra, Rei gently squeezed Usagi's breast and began slowly grazing her nipple with her thumb. The blonde quickly responded with a jump as she bit back a moan.

"Be quiet or you'll get us caught again."

Enjoying Usagi's body sensitivity was an incredibly guilty pleasure for the fire priestess. The strange thing was that most her sweet spots weren't even in erogenous zones. She had spent countless nights exploring her queen's body with a meticulousness that bordered obsession.

After etching each one to memory, Rei began to find ways to exploit them in and out of the bedroom. It was all the more fun when the blonde realized she was doing it. Since it brought her pleasure, she never made an effort to fight back, no matter where they were.

Rei loved the feeling of satisfying her queen, especially when it resulted in a screaming orgasm from the blonde. The guiltiest part of this pleasure was the enjoyment she garnered from Usagi's complete and unquestioning surrender. Usagi seemed to enjoy relinquishing control, so the dynamic was fitting.

"You should get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

Rei smirked, knowing the blonde was flustered.

"I guess you're right," Usagi sat up, not bothering to rebutton her shirt as she blushed. "Umm, Rei?"

"Yeah?"

Usagi looked away, fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

"Nothing. G'nite, Rei."

The queen smiled and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss the Martian princess on the cheek before turning and heading to her room. Once there, she closed the door softly behind herself and leaned against it as a shiver ran down her spine. Rei loved torturing her way too much.

It had been a long day for Usagi, but she couldn't help smiling. Not only was she going to try a new ice cream flavor with Rei, but she was excited for the next day ahead. The more she mulled it over, the happier she was with the decision to have the girls trained.

Now that they were aware of the other universes and she was in training to take her mother's place, they would need to be prepared for anything.

Besides, it would be fun not having to hold back as much when she sparred with them. Not to mention the fact that she really wanted to see Goku and Prince Vegeta again.

Maybe Goku wouldn't be opposed to a rematch, or at least going for ice cream with her sometime. Did he even like ice cream?

He was obviously powerful if Whis was training him, so maybe a rematch wouldn't be too far-fetched when she was better prepared. The only question was if Beerus and Luna would allow it.

The queen suddenly pouted. Her mother was literally the creator of all life in the multiverse and she was taking her place. So, why did everyone still treat her like a child? Ok, there was a lot she didn't know and she wasn't always the most mature.

"_Damn it." _

She wasn't helping her own case.

Usagi had never been a fan of fighting in the past, but it had helped her get out a lot of pent up frustration after their battle with Chaos. Training with Beerus only proved to be an added bonus. She was able to scream, cry and fight without worry of hurting the destroyer.

She hoped that would one day change because she felt she was inefficient as an omni goddess at her current skill level. Sure, she could obliterate or create anything at will with the crystal, but that shouldn't be her only strength, right?

Usagi was now frustrated in every way imaginable and had no idea how to find relief from any of it. She knew she could relieve herself sexually, but something told her it wouldn't help this time around.

Opting to try and ignore it, Usagi slid into bed and snuggled up to her favorite bunny shaped pillow. No sooner than she closed her eyes, the soft click of her door could be heard from across the room. She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Usa, Are you asleep?"

The blonde sat up, rubbing her eyes as she smiled. Her eyes widened and she blushed watching Rei crawl into bed with her. She was wearing a sheer black button up shirt and matching black panties. Her bra was noticeably missing.

Rei wrapped her arms around the queen's waist and rested her head in her lap. Usagi ran her fingers through long raven locks silently and smiled. She could always tell when something was wrong with her friends, especially Rei.

Thinking on their new predicament, Rei hoped the new blood wouldn't interfere with their fun, or worse, replace her all together. She had grown to enjoy taking care of the blonde, even if it wasn't always easy. Was she wrong for feeling possessive?

What if she really wasn't good enough to defend the queen and _should_ be replaced? Having sensed her change in demeanor, Usagi slid down and pulled her friend close.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" She asked softly.

Rei smiled. Was she really so transparent?

"Aren't you worried at all?" She asked, moving to rest her head on the queen's shoulder.

Judging by the soft nuzzle on her neck, Rei needed reassurance. While the queen hated when her friend worried, she also couldn't help but smile. Rei was cute when she wasn't screaming at her.

"A little, but I trust them if Beerus does."

"So, you're ok with two random men taking over our lives?" She asked, partially annoyed at just how trusting her friend really was.

The queen thought a moment. "They aren't taking over. They're just teaching you combat. Sure, it will be different, but they seem like fun."

Rei groaned, looking up. "Really, Usagi? You're so dense sometimes."

"What? What did I say?" The blonde asked, realizing she had failed.

"Nothing. Let's just go to sleep." Rei responded, quietly turning over.

Was she really so worried about being replaced when she had just been reassured that she wouldn't be? A thought popped into her head and she slapped herself internally.

For the better part of a century, Rei had been her main caretaker and closest confidant. It made sense that she would feel her place threatened by prince Vegeta, as simple as his job to ensure she was awake in the morning was.

"I'm sorry, Rei. I get it. Please don't be mad."

Usagi sighed when she only heard a quiet sniffle. The queen felt like an idiot for not realizing what she meant to the fire maiden. Snuggling up and beside Rei, Usagi wrapped an arm around her waist and buried her face in the Martian's hair.

"I love you, Rei. You mean everything to me. If you thought for even a moment that I would ever replace you or anyone, then I'm not doing my job as your friend or your leader. We both know I would be lost without you."

After a moment, Rei finally turned to face her friend and smiled.

"Thanks, Usagi."

Usagi simply nodded and closed the space between them with a kiss, happy when Rei's lips responded. Deepening the kiss, Rei moved closer, lacing their fingers together with one hand and entangling the other in her hair.

When the kiss finally broke, Usagi giggled as she used her free hand to squeeze Rei's butt, causing her to jump.

"Let me make it up to you. You needed me, right?" The blonde giggled again.

When her friend turned over on her back, Usagi moved to straddle her hips. Now looking down, she placed a delicate hand on each of Rei's shoulders and ran them up her arms, moving them above her head in the process.

After reaching the palms of her hands, Usagi laced their fingers together, lightly pinning the raven-haired beauty to the bed. Rei blushed and looked away before responding, voice conveying a quiet hint of embarrassment.

"I just came to check on you. Remember what I said earlier?"

Usagi smiled and shook her head. She didn't doubt that Rei's visit was at least, in part, to check on her before bed. However, after noting her attire, the queen knew there were other motives for the visit.

Not that she was complaining. The pair of black lace panties she wore fit the curve of her hips like a glove and the small red bow on the front was an adorable accent. Not to mention the view of her perfect breasts sent a shiver down the queen's spine.

Usagi had always admired Rei's sense of style, but being able to admire her body along with it had become something of a guilty pleasure. Rei seemed to enjoy the same thing when it came to the queen as most of her lingerie had been gifts from the fire princess.

"Thank you, Rei. I'd be lost without you… really." Usagi spoke as she leaned down to place a soft kiss on her friend's lips. She wasn't lying. The queen knew she would be lost without all her friends, but her relationship with Rei was different.

"I always need you, so is needing me too really so awful?"

The queen smirked as she freed one of Rei's hands and tugged at the buttons on her shirt. She giggled when they loosened and it finally opened, exposing the pale skin of Rei's chest. Before she could cover herself, Usagi quickly pinned her hand again.

Taking a moment to appreciate the view, the queen leaned down again, taking a soft pink nipple between her lips. She couldn't help enjoying the feeling that washed over her as raven-haired beauty called her name.

"Usagi…"

The blonde smirked as a thought entered her mind. She swirled her tongue gently around the now erect bud, satisfied when Rei arched her back and moaned in pleasure. A quick nibble caused the raven-haired beauty to cry the queen's name again.

"You never answered my question. Did you need me, Rei?"

Sitting up, Usagi looked down and reluctantly released Rei's hands. She fought back a giggle when her response was a frustrated whimper followed by a growl. The blush on her face only made it harder.

"I didn't say stop!"

The queen simply nodded and leaned down, kissing Rei's neck and shoulder. She trailed soft kisses from her shoulder up to her earlobe before nibbling it. Rei's hand quickly made its way up Usagi's back and entangled her fingers in her hair.

"But you didn't say you needed me either."

Usagi made a slow descent down Rei's body, feeling a warmth grow within her own. She stopped at her bellybutton and gently allowed her fingertips to roam upward, taking Rei's breast in her left hand. Her right hand continued downward and squeezed Rei's thigh before separating it from the other.

"Usa…"

Letting her middle finger lazily graze back and forth over Rei's nipple, Usagi smiled when she felt Rei begin to squirm beneath her. Soft kisses made their way from the guardian's inner thigh to the band of her panties before the blonde began playfully tugging them with her teeth.

"I'm waiting… unless you want me to stop?" Usagi purred, listening happily to Rei's yelp when she pinched her nipple.

"Don't you dare stop. You have a lot to make up for, remember?"

Usagi smirked. Rei had turned her head, ever the defiant one.

The queen kissed her way back up the brunette's stomach and latched onto her nipple, gently flicking it with her tongue. She fought back a moan of her own when Rei began to tremble beneath her and suddenly wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

Usagi then tugged on Rei's panties, quietly commanding her to let go so she could remove them. Once she complied, Usagi quickly removed the small black garment and threw them in no particular direction.

"I suppose I do; however,"

Growing impatient, the queen held her guardian's thighs apart when she attempted to close them and took a moment to admire the view. The glistening mound of flesh sent a shiver down her spine and she unconsciously licked her lips.

Starting low, Usagi slid the tip of her tongue from bottom to top, pushing it inside just enough to make the Martian princess cry out.

"…your queen asked you a question." Using her index and middle finger to spread her, the queen made circles around Rei's clitoris, savoring the taste as the guardian of Mars grabbed a handful of her hair. Usagi groaned when she began pulling, enjoying the odd mix of pain and pleasure.

Having her hair pulled was a secret pleasure the queen had only discovered by being with Rei. It was usually the guardian's way of taking control over her queen in bed, or when done with less force, a way to entice her towards it.

The queen had never taken on a dominant role in the bedroom, but she had to admit it was fun. She could see why Rei loved it so much.

"Answer me, and I promise I'll make it up to you."

Usagi followed up by making a soft, slow figure 8, circling Rei's entrance before moving back up to circle her clitoris, purposely missing the swollen ball of nerves. Rei immediately wrapped her thighs around Usagi's neck.

The queen thought she would lose her mind when she finally received an answer.

"Gods, yes! I need you; now please, don't stop!"

The queen giggled.

"As you wish." She responded before dedicating the remainder of the night bringing the Martian princess to climax again and again.

By the time morning came, the two lay together in a sleepy heaven. Usagi's head rested on Rei's bosom while Rei's arms were wrapped protectively around her waist.

They had both forgotten the world around them until it suddenly came knocking furiously on their door. Shooting up in bed, Rei let out an irritated growl. She looked down momentarily and smiled at the blonde beside her, hoping she wouldn't stir.

Remembering that the two had to wake up for their training, Rei sank back down in bed and stared at the queen. She stretched both arms above her head and blushed when she extended her legs. Her thighs were sore. She really needed to let Usagi pleasure her more.

Rei knew exactly who was on the other side of Usagi's door, and she would make him regret interrupting the most restful sleep she'd gotten in a while. Before that; however, she decided she would wake the sleeping queen in a way she had grown fond of.

On the other side of the door was an exhausted Vegeta. As much as he had wanted to sleep, he had a lot to process. He had decided to read up more on the little blonde goddess in Whis's library and his mind screamed with an unidentified doubt. The bigger question was why he even cared.

Kakarot seemed pretty invested in the woman as well as he read the same books Vegeta had. Doing so only seemed to infuriate him and the two spent the better half of the night sparring, despite the day ahead.

While Kakarot was still excited about being the sensei of the queen's guardians, he outwardly expressed his desire to be the one to wake Serenity in the mornings.

Kakarot was a strange man. The job was as simple as knocking on her door and making sure she answered. Of all the women to fall for, he had to fall for the queen of the entire cosmos.

"Damn it! What does it take for this woman to wake up, an explosion?" Vegeta cursed as he knocked louder. If she wasn't present for her training, he was sure he wouldn't be present for his own.

The prince was about to give up when he heard a giggle coming from the other side. He remembered that the cat named Luna had told him the goddess enjoyed pretending to sleep, but wasn't quite good at it. She added that if he were going to go in, that he needed to be careful of tricks.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the thought. Nothing she could do would ever fool him. Resolute in his decision, the prince cracked the door and peaked inside. When he only saw what he thought was a mess of blankets and blonde hair, he walked in.

"Your majesty. It's time to –"

As soon as the door was completely open, Vegeta regretted his decision. It was as if the guardian of Mercury had frozen him in place again and he could only bare witness to the sight before him.

The two seemed to be enthralled in a moment of passion, the queen straddling the fire maiden's lap. The blonde raised to her knees when the other's hand connected between her thighs.

"Rei, it's too early. Haven't you had enough?!" The blonde called out as she placed a hand over Rei's.

"Be good and I'll make you feel better. It's time to wake up anyway." The brunette teased. Serenity moaned loudly and lowered herself back into Rei's lap. Taking a handful of her hair, Rei kissed the queen.

Vegeta felt the room begin to spin as he struggled to keep his balance. This couldn't be a regular occurrence, could it? Finally regaining the use of his limps, Vegeta quickly turned around and brought his fist to his mouth, clearing his throat as loud as he could muster.

Usagi jumped clear into the air before hiding under a blanket, while Rei looked highly annoyed. Standing on the bed, a large bow and arrow made of fire appeared in her hands and she aimed for the intruder.

"Don't you know how to knock?! We're busy!"

Quickly forgetting where he was, Vegeta turned around in anger. Seeing the woman named Rei in the buff, Vegeta turned his head slightly, blushing as he yelled back.

"I've been knocking for half an hour! I know damned well you heard me!"

"That doesn't mean you come barging in like you have no sense. Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you right here!"

Vegeta, still blushing furiously, still managed to smirk. He liked the red one's tenacity.

"Weapon down priestess; your queen is safe. I simply came to wake her, but I see you already beat me to it." He crossed his arms in defiance when the fire she held blazed brighter.

Sitting up, Usagi laughed nervously as she raised a hand from her blanket to wave at the prince.

"G-good morning prince Vegeta. I forgot you were coming today." She blushed before turning to her guardian. "Rei, you are not to kill prince Vegeta under any circumstances!"

The prince could only sigh. Why did he feel like he had been in this predicament before? Surely, he would remember if he had, right?

"You're training had better be good, Saiyan. You'd be up shit creek if it weren't for Usagi."

Vegeta immediately bit back. "Woman, you're the one up shit creek if you cross me. Your training can be a chance to better protect your queen, or I can make every day a painful reminder of how inadequate you'll always be."

"Remember your place, peon." She growled back in warning. "You're a useless security guard. You have no real power and mortals like you mean nothing to me. I dropped you before so don't think you're safe just because you can throw a punch, got it?"

Vegeta had to admit he liked her spirit, but she was batshit crazy if she though she was going to order him around. The Saiyan found it hard not to stare, but found his attention suddenly directed towards the yawn coming from behind her.

"Thank you for coming to wake me. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going back to sleep. I had a long night. I'll see you later, ok Geta?"

Geta?! Was she already giving him a nickname? If it were any other being, they'd be dead by now. However, it felt different coming from her. He turned away again when she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Rei's waist resting her head on her shoulder from behind.

"I'm sleepy. You kept me up all night. Can't we go back to bed?" The queen whined.

Rei rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't. You were the one who had to make it up to me, remember?"

The sentence seemed to be all Vegeta needed to lose what little composure he had. Holding his now bleeding nose, Vegeta growled.

"Will you two shut up for a minute?!" His voice cracked.

Rei looked over and began to snicker.

"Oh, look. The pervert has a nosebleed like his friend."

Before she knew it, Vegeta readied a ki blast while Rei reproduced her flame sniper, both aiming at one another. Usagi yelped and backpedaled to her headboard, covering herself once again.

"Vegeta! Rei! Withdraw your attacks, this instant!"

Both parties immediately paled hearing a familiar voice. Looking to her door, Usagi sighed in relief and smiled as she hopped out of bed and ran into Whis's arms.

"Whis! Good morning!"

"Serenity, why in heavens are you naked? Cover yourself before Vegeta sees something!" laughed the angel as he waved his staff, producing a bright light. When it died down, serenity stood in her favorite dress.

"Trust me; if there were any more for him to see, he'd be in a coma." Rei laughed as she too, was suddenly dressed.

"I thought the two of you had outgrown this little phase. I knew I should have come to get you today.

"It isn't a phase!" Both Rei and Usagi shouted back.

"Yes, of course. Rei, show Vegeta to the training room. The other girls are already waiting. It isn't like you to be late." Whis scolded the guardian of Mars as he fussed with Serenity's dress.

"Come, Serenity."

Feeling like a child again, Usagi lowered her head and sighed before taking Whis's hand. As they disappeared, she smiled and waved at Vegeta.

"See you later, k Geta?"

The prince found it hard not to smile as he lifted his index and middle fingers in a peace sign. He suddenly felt someone yanking the collar of his spandex gi.

"Let's go dimwit. You've seen enough already."

Rei scolded, dragging the Saiyan towards an impossibly large pair of silver doors. Once inside, Vegeta looked around in amazement. It was like he would be training in outer space, only the room had a floor.

"Hey, Vegeta! Where've you been? It's been an hour man!" Goku ran over and raised a brow upon seeing the look Vegeta's face.

"Whoa, you look like hell. What happened?"

Rei stood smirking beside him. "Yeah, Vegeta. Tell him what you saw."

The prince blushed and growled in frustration.

"I hate you, Kakarot."

_**~End~**_

Thank you guys soooo much for waiting! It's been a rough few weeks and I'm thankful for anyone who stuck with me while this was in the works. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, don't forget to follow and leave a review!

_**In the next chapter**_, Grand Priest gets a visit from an old friend and Vegeta's dreams cause issues. Can the prince handle it? We'll see!

**Chibi**


	7. Ch 5 - Once Upon A Dream

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball. Please support the official releases!_

_**Author's Note:**__ This chapter, admittedly, took much longer than I expected! I had a lot of material but I didn't know which scenes should be put where. I also had some issues with writer's block because sometimes my brain is garbage. It ended up being like __**30**__ flippin pages, so I'm breaking it into smaller chapters._

**Chapter 5 – Once Upon A Dream**

Goku yawned.

His morning hadn't been nearly as exciting as Vegeta's had been. Earlier that morning, Goku awoke to find three of Usagi's guardians at his door. He'd barely had time to get dressed before the one in orange dragged him out of the room giggling.

"Morning sensei!" They all chirped in unison as he forced a smile.

For Goku, it was hard to tune in to the chatter coming from the three women as they guided him down what had to be the longest hallway in existence. The already gigantic palace felt bigger inside than it looked outside. He laughed nervously as the blonde and brunette latched onto his arms, while the woman in blue asked him his blood type.

She tapped her right ear and the thing resembling a scouter he saw before extended across both her eyes. Was she examining him? Where were Vegeta and the other woman?

As much as the Saiyan tried to focus on the task ahead, he just couldn't think of anything or anyone other than Serenity. Vegeta had gone to wake her, but that was almost an hour ago. Maybe he was lost. It was a rather large castle.

His heart could suddenly circle the universe in the blink of an eye. She had to be close. The last time he felt such a boost in power was when she was around. Was it odd that the only thing he wanted was to see her again?

'_What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I focus?' _Goku asked himself as he struggled to steady his breath. _'I can't feel her ki, but I can almost hear her heartbeat. How?'_

The warrior blushed at the stark contrast between the warmth flooding his body and the chill that ran down his spine.

'_Gods, this feels good. If only she were here.'_

After a few more moments listening to the women around him, it looked like they had finally arrived at their destination. The doors were huge and looked heavy. They were silver with what was likely a family crest spread across them that had a crescent moon in the middle.

Goku looked down the hallway to find a pair of large golden doors. That had to be Serenity's room as he could just barely make out Vegeta's silhouette walking into it. The warmth in his body had also intensified. Why did Vegeta get to wake her up?

"I hope this room doesn't confuse you, Goku. It's one of many rooms in this palace that leads to a dimension that exists outside of time." The woman in blue stated, interrupting his thoughts. He should probably take a moment to learn their names before training started.

"Oh! That sounds like the hyperbolic time chamber on my planet."

"Hmm. If that is the name of it, time is likely sped up there, correct?" Asked the woman in blue.

"Yep!" He chirped back. "One year there is only one day outside."

"Interesting! Well, I suppose there are some differences here. For starters, time is stopped here. That means that while you stay here, you would never age physically. Next, while the part we are training in will have enough oxygen to sustain us, I don't suggest going further than a certain point or you may suffocate." Ami explained with a smile.

"Don't worry too much though, Goku. You'll find the space in here is more than enough. Beerus and Usagi have gone all out in here before." Minako giggled.

"Whoa, no kidding? She trains here?!"

Minako raised a brow before grinning. "Wow, Goku. You really perked up hearing Usagi's name. Is there something I should know?"

Goku jumped backwards waved his hands defensively. "No, of course not! I was just curious!"

"Sure, Goku." She giggled.

"To answer your question; yes, she does." Interrupted Ami. "Which brings me to my last point. Don't worry about causing damage to the crystal palace or anything else for that matter here. Again, this room technically exists in another dimension. So, once the door closes, the area is cut off and virtually indestructible."

Makoto and Minako suddenly began snickering.

"Yeah, unless you're Usagi. She accidentally caused a dimensional rip when she was testing her staff. After that, Luna banned her from using it in here."

"Wrong! You know she did that on purpose, Mako. She was trying to kill Beerus."

Goku laughed nervously again. What on Earth could he have done to piss her off that much?

"He stole the last piece of cake she was saving. I don't blame her either. Mako makes great cake!"

"Either way," Makoto laughed and rolled her eyes. "if you ever see her raise that thing and she's pissed, trust me when I say you aren't being knighted."

"Stop it, you two! He's going to think she's as temperamental as Lord Beerus!" Ami scolded, shaking her head.

"Oh, please! No one is as testy as Beerus!" Minako rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Speaking of testy, has anyone seen Rei this morning?" Asked Ami looking towards the end of the corridor.

"She's probably in Usagi's room again. You know how they are." Giggled Minako as she rolled her eyes.

When he heard a loud thud followed by what sounded like Usagi yelping, Goku readied himself to make his way down towards it. Unfortunately for him, the warrior was quickly dragged into the large silver doors by Makoto before he could respond. Did they not hear it?

When the doors slammed shut behind him, Goku looked around in astonishment.

"You weren't kidding; this place is huge! It's perfect!"

It looked like they were hovering in outer space, yet his feet were still firmly on the floor. The space looked infinite, but from what the woman in blue had told him, it wasn't. Maybe he and Vegeta could test the room out alone later.

"Uhm, ladies? Are you sure you'll be able to fight efficiently in those outfits?" Goku asked, blushing.

"I told them we should have a training gi, but nooooo!"

"Oh, shut up, Mako! We can't all be teacher's pets on the first day. Besides, you're wearing your fuku too." Minako snarled at her friend.

"It's fine, really! Whis actually gave me some clothes for the four of you. Here!"

Goku pulled out a capsule and tapped the button on top before throwing it to the floor. Out of the smoke came four small boxes, each with a different symbol on the top. Though each box looked the same, the symbols seemed to guide each one to their respective gi.

"By the way, what should I call the three of you and the one missing again? Sorry, I'm pretty bad with names." He laughed sheepishly.

The blonde and brunette giggled as they admired their outfits, while Ami seemed more interested in the technology behind Goku's capsules.

"I'm Ami Mizuno. Also known as Sailor Mercury." Ami stated, disinterested in introductions. "Hey, how did you carry so much in that tiny capsule?"

Goku pulled out a small box and opened it, showcasing three more capsules with numbers on them.

"Oh, these? They were invented by the father of a friend of mine. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yes! Your friend's father must be a genius! I'll have to meet them."

Goku frowned and looked away. "She actually passed quite some time ago, but her son is just as smart!"

Ami looked up with a frown. "Oh, that's right. Your planet is inhabited by humanoid beings, just like ours. We know how hard it is losing those you came to love. Tell me, how long do Saiyans generally live? How old are you? I've always wanted to study a mortal with a long lifespan."

"Ami, stop trying to turn Goku into your next experiment! He's our new sensei!" Makoto yelled, reprimanding her friend as she walked up to the warrior. "I hope we can be friends too, Goku."

The offer made the warrior beam from ear to ear. "Of course! Just a warning though. Vegeta has mellowed out quite a bit, but he can still be pretty grumpy. You might not want to test him during training."

"Tell him to bring it on!"

Makoto smiled and blushed when he made eye contact. Maybe training wouldn't be so bad. How did they get so lucky? Both Goku and Vegeta were incredibly cute and they could fight. She was especially interested in the warrior in front of her, but it didn't seem like he or the prince had a romantic bone in their bodies. Perhaps she could change that?

Goku looked down at Makoto and smiled. He felt like her emerald eyes were piercing his soul and it gave him a strange feeling. She was tall, statuesque and undeniably beautiful, but seemed a little rough around the edges. The warrior laughed internally thinking of how jealous Yamcha and Krillin would be of he and Vegeta's new positions.

"Could I have that capsule, Goku? I promise I won't study it too much during training." Ami smiled, bringing the warrior back to the real world. He certainly missed his friends.

Goku simply nodded and smiled before handing her the capsule that contained their clothing.

Minako stood and held out her gi, smiling brightly. She could always count on Whis to make her both stylish and comfortable. Her gi consisted of a pair of orange shorts, a blue sports bra, and an orange tank top. The shorts were made of spandex-like material and had two blue stripes down each side, while the tank top was formfitting yet loose enough to be comfortable.

Minako noticed Goku and Vegeta's names written side by side on the front of the shirt before she turned it around to find her planetary symbol on the back. She smiled happily, satisfied that the outfit's color scheme matched that of her sailor fuku.

"Hey, my gi has the same colors as yours, Goku. We're twinsies!" She giggled. "By the way, I'm Minako Aino. Otherwise known as Sailor Venus." She jumped up and down happily.

"Now who's trying to be teacher's pet?" Makoto teased, sticking her tongue out. "I'm Makoto Kino; Sailor Jupiter! Can we get started, sensei? I need to blow off some steam!" She finished, throwing several punches in the air.

"Soon! I love your enthusiasm, Mako!" Goku said, suddenly excited.

Makoto blushed. He was already using her nickname and they barely knew one another. She couldn't wait to get to know him better and what better way to do so than with a good fight?

Holding her own gi, Makoto saw that it was identical to Minako's, only the color scheme matched that of her own sailor fuku. The shorts and tank top were green with pink stripes, her bra was pink and her planetary symbol was embroidered in pink on the back of her top.

"Oh, wait! We have to wait for Vegeta and your friend. They're kind of late, but I can sense them coming in quickly."

'_Yikes.'_ Goku thought, feeling two ki signatures closing in.

What was wrong with Vegeta? Goku could sense an odd mix of emotions radiating from the prince's ki signature. Before he could head towards the doors, they both flung open and in came the woman in red, dragging a half conscious, red-faced Vegeta behind her.

The woman tossed him in front of her, causing him to stumble before he finally stood up straight as a board. She wore a wide smirk on her face as she twisted from side to side, stretching.

"Damn it, woman! I can walk!"

The raven-haired woman snorted. "Could've fooled me, pervert. Wipe your nose!"

Goku fought back the urge to laugh as he walked towards his friend with a small red cloth in his hand. Extending his hand, the warrior jumped when Vegeta snatched it from him, mumbling something about evil women.

"Whoa! You look like hell, Vegeta. What happened?"

The woman in red's smirk faded a little as she lifted her knees to her chest, one after the other in an effort to stretch her sore thighs. Vegeta looked back at her momentarily before quickly turning his head again. Why couldn't he regain his composure?

There was no way in hell he was a pervert. Any man in his predicament would have done the same thing, right? He hated the fact that he had briefly asked himself how Yamcha would handle such a scenario.

"Go on, pervert. Tell Goku what happened." Dared the woman in red, causing Goku to raise a brow in confusion.

"Stop calling me a pervert!"

"Is everything alright, Vegeta?" While the warrior was still jovial, something told him he should be pissed.

"I hate you, Kakarot." Was all the prince could muster as he walked past his friend and the other women present before plopping on the floor facing the other way.

Goku would have to remember to ask him what happened later. Not only was Vegeta red from head to toe, but his nose was bleeding and he had never seen him so… _bothered_.

'_Damn it! I missed something good! I'm waking her up tomorrow.'_ The warrior cursed within his own head.

He knew he wasn't the smartest man in the multiverse, but Vegeta had teased him for having a bloody nose before and it was because of Serenity. Was his nosebleed for the same reason? Why was the woman in red calling him a pervert?

Goku sighed again.

While it had obviously been a long night for them both, it had been especially long for Goku. He had gotten more sleep than Vegeta, but it was by no means restful. Why couldn't he get her off of his mind? The more he thought about her, the more familiar she seemed. He could even sense her in his dreams. Could it mean something?

It began the way his dreams usually did, with him floating alone in the void of space, searching desperately for a source of light. He waited for barely a moment before the small warming light appeared in the distance, only this time it felt much closer. So close, in fact, that the warrior could make out a feminine winged silhouette. When he focused more, he found that the ball of light was coming from her chest.

Goku usually loved the calming warmth the silver light provided; however, all he could feel was an overwhelming sense of sorrow and desperation. Just then, he could hear a faint cry succeeded by the silhouette curling up into the fetal position, her wings curling around her in protection. His heart began to race and his mind quickly followed.

'_I don't deserve you.'_

'_Why do you fight for me?'_

'_It's hopeless.'_

'_You're better off without me.'_

'_Forgive me, Kakarot.'_

Those couldn't be his own thoughts. So, whose were they and why did his heart feel like it was being ripped from his chest? The sweeping feeling of hopelessness caused Goku to mimic the figure before him as he covered his ears. Then, the warrior reacted the only way his instincts would allow; he wept. The impulse was all consuming and uncontrollable, his tears falling as quickly as they formed.

'_Please, don't leave me!'_

'_Maybe we'll meet again, my love.'_

'_Then my soul won't rest until I find you.'_

'_I love you, Kakarot.'_

'_I promise!'_

His right hand flew to his mouth in an attempt to silence himself while the fingers of his left splayed in his hair before closing into a tight fist. Unable to hear over the sound of his own mind, Goku barely noticed the figure had quieted her cries until he looked up.

She had returned to an upright position and though he couldn't see her face, it seemed like she was focused on him. Hopelessness quickly morphed into a mix of surprise and happiness, followed by an incredible sense of desire.

"I'm losing my mind, aren't I?" He spoke aloud, not expecting an answer.

"It's my fault, Kakarot. I'm sorry."

_Did she just speak? Where do I know that voice?_

And just like that, the warrior was on the verge of tears again. Not from sorrow, but from sheer joy. For more than a century, all Goku had wanted was to know who or what had been guiding him through life.

He felt that everything he was, everything he had accomplished, was in part because of her. Not only that, but if this being could speak, then he would finally learn more about her.

"You can speak." He choked, breathlessly.

The figure giggled, making the warrior's heart skip a beat.

"You sound surprised. I didn't mean to startle you"

"Y-yes! I-I had no idea!" The warrior stuttered. "Were those… your thoughts?"

She looked down and Goku felt a sense of sadness. "Yes. I'm surprised you could actually hear them. You must be close."

"Close to what?"

"Keeping your promise."

"I… I don't understand. Who are you?"

The figure sighed. "A part of your past you refused to let go of."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know. You tell me." She giggled.

"Maybe I wasn't supposed to. I feel like you've been guiding me my entire life."

"Someone has to protect the protector."

"Thank you." He whispered, his heart completing another lap around the world with every beat.

The warrior could sense the surprise of the figure in front of him. As he choked out a laugh, he looked down to see a golden light shining from his chest.

"Y-you don't hate me?"

"Never."

"Never is a promise, Kakarot. You don't even know who I am." She lowered her head.

"But I do! At least, I feel like I do. I mean… I _want_ to know you. Who are you? Why are you always here?"

Goku extended his hand in an attempt to get closer, only to be met with an invisible barrier. Touching it suddenly infuriated him and he began punching and kicking relentlessly. He had to break through it to get to her.

"What's keeping me from you?!"

"You could die trying to get to me, Kakarot. We're not alone here."

"What do you mean? I can't sense anyone else here." He stopped, looking around in confusion.

"He is the glow in your chest. Kakarot, if he wakes…"

"I don't care!" The warrior screamed, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his heart.

She sighed. "Soon, perhaps. You're already so close, Kakarot."

"What do you mean? Who are you?!"

"I can't wake you or I may wake him too, but I promise I'll keep guiding you. Just trust them and trust yourself." He could feel her smiling, but it came with a feeling of pity.

"Wait!"

When Goku finally woke up, the calmness he had come to know had engulfed his body once again. He looked up to see Vegeta sitting on his bed with multiple books spread around him. The warrior had no idea the calm he felt would soon turn to rage as he learned more about Serenity's past.

Cursed, deceived and abandoned, the goddess had been through as much heartache as he and Vegeta. She was strong; that was for sure, but it felt like something was missing. Goku felt he was so close, but no matter how much he read that night, the answer seemed to elude him.

Thankfully, Vegeta was willing to stay up with him the remainder of the night sparring. The two never exchanged words during their fight, but the warrior somehow knew his companion felt his pain. Were his dreams confusing too?

Unbeknownst to the warrior, the answer was an emphatic yes. In fact, it had left the Saiyan prince particularly confused upon awakening.

Conscious had barely given way to subconscious before the prince found himself in what he knew to be the dream realm. What he didn't know was where the hell he was or why everything looked so large.

Taking in his surroundings, Vegeta realized he wasn't even standing. He was on a large bed in a room that resembled Serenity's current one, only her current room didn't have girlish toys scattered everywhere. He was sure he had never been there before, so why did it feel like he had?

When a small giggle echoed through the room, Vegeta turned towards the door to find a small blonde girl smiling back at him. She was a dead ringer for Serenity, only she couldn't be any older than five.

"Catch me if you can, Geta!" She giggled again before disappearing from sight.

"Wait!" The prince called out, running to the door. He looked down both ends of a huge hallway and found no sign of her. How had she disappeared so quickly?

The more he looked around the more Vegeta was sure he was in Serenity's room. It was littered with stuffed animals and enough pink to make him want to vomit. Even her mirror was lined in a rose gold. Walking up to it, the warrior grunted.

'_Hmph. That explains it. I'm a damned infant.'_

Of course, infant was an exaggeration as his body looked to be a couple years older than the girl's. Either way, he wasn't himself. The warrior looked own at his attire, noting that it was dated Saiyan armor. The crest of the Vegeta-sei was in its rightful place on his chest; however, something was different.

Just below his family's seal was a crescent moon with the same star he saw on Usagi's head just above it. Vines were wrapped around both it and the crescent moon connecting it to his family's seal. The sight confused the prince as the only time such a thing would occur was if a member of the royal family married.

His father never remarried when his mother died, so what was going on?

As if on cue, the mirror the warrior stared into began to glow before an image appeared. A man and woman stood side by side at an alter in a room full of people. He could only see the backs of their heads, but the male's was easily recognizable. That hairstyle was a trademark of royal family of the Vegeta-sei and judging by the color, it could be no one other than his father.

The woman obviously wasn't of Saiyan blood judging by her hair color and lack of a tail. Who could his father have possible chosen as a mate if not a woman of Saiyan heritage? As far is he knew, such thing was frowned upon amongst the Saiyan race, especially the royal family.

'_That hairstyle. Who is it?' _He thought before the answer practically knocked him to the ground.

"That looks like Serenity's hair, but how?" The prince asked no one.

Looking at the pews, he saw four children sitting in the front. The one at the end of the pew had to be himself as he was wearing the exact same armor. The child in the middle was a very small girl with the same hairstyle the woman at the alter had. It was blonde instead of silver, so that had to be Serenity.

She looked up at him with a smile before taking his hand into her own and resting her head on his shoulder. The boy on the other side of her confused Vegeta to no end. His presence made no sense. He had to have been Kakarot judging by his own unique hairstyle, but how?

The boy beside Kakarot seemed to baffle him the most. He wore the armor of a Saiyan royal guard with long hair that shot in every direction. When the boy turned in his seat and looked around grinning, Vegeta gasped.

'_Broly?! But how?'_

They had all only just met as adults. The prince rubbed his temples in frustration.

"That's it. My brain is imploding."

When the mirror's reflection changed again, Vegeta saw himself walking down a palace corridor with Serenity's arm latched firmly around his own. She wore a pair of black spandex shorts with a matching sports bra and pink sneakers while he wore Saiyan royal armor.

On Vegeta's left was Broly, who was grinning from ear to ear as he stared at Kakarot. Both were once again, wearing the armor of the Saiyan royal guards. On Serenity's right walked Kakarot, wearing a blush accompanied by a scowl that could rival his own. They all looked like teens.

"I'm not sure about this, Geta. Your soldiers are all staring at me!"

"Of course, they are! You're barely dressed!" He growled out, shooting daggers at every male he came across.

"Oh, give her a break, Vegeta. Was she supposed to train in a dress?"

"That's not the point, Broly!"

"Yeah, Geta. You didn't expect me to wear the boys' clothes, did you? None of them would fit!"

"Who bought you that anyway? It looks like it was made for a fucking toddler! The least you could do is adjust the damned bra."

Broly snickered. "Yeah, you're giving Kakarot a nosebleed!"

"Shut up, Broly!" Kakarot shouted, raising his fist.

Serenity and Kakarot locked eyes and his blush immediately deepened before he finally looked away.

"I am not! You never say anything when Minako wears stuff like this!"

"I'm not responsible for Minako, damn it!"

"Don't yell at me!" The blonde hit him before looking around and clinging to him once again. "I'm not even supposed to be here and one of your soldiers is bound to rat us out. If I get caught, _her majesty_ will never allow me out of my room again! She really needs to get over herself."

"Calm down, Ren. She means well. You're in no shape to fight anyone on this planet yet. We won't get caught if you follow my direction."

"Fine, but I'm not a weakling, you know. I'll fight any one of your precious little soldiers."

Vegeta nearly snorted. "Trust me when I say you aren't ready. No one will come near you, much less touch you without my say so." He promised calmly.

"If they do, they won't live long enough to pick their severed hands off the floor." Kakarot growled, reaching out to grab her hand.

"Awww, how sweet. Kakarot wants to save his princess." Broly teased before beginning to cackle.

Goku growled again, raising his free hand with a ki blast prepared. "Broly, I swear…"

Serenity looked down at her hand and blushed as she laced their fingers together. They locked eyes again for only a moment before she began bouncing happily, causing the warrior's entire body to turn red.

"How did I get so lucky?!" She responded dreamily before letting go of both teens and darting straight ahead. "Last one to the training room loses!"

"Damn it! I can't watch you if you run off like that!"

"Then you'd better keep up, loser!"

Kakarot and Broly laughed loudly as Vegeta tried to run after her, still blushing.

Vegeta stood in front of the mirror, confused. His heart fluttered with a hint of happiness before it quickly faded. Why was he seeing these things and why did it keep changing?

"It's going to keep changing until we figure out the truth. That's all that damned thing ever does."

"GAH!" Vegeta jumped before spinning around, ki blast ready in his hand. When he saw who was behind him, he jumped again. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm you, stupid. Well, part of you anyway."

Standing behind him was a boy identical to the younger version of himself he saw in the mirror. Looking down, he had grown back into his adult body, tail swishing back and forth behind him. Why was that back? The boy looked exhausted as he ran a weary hand through his hair. It was then that Vegeta noticed both the boy's hair and eyes were crimson red in color. _Strange_.

"What am I seeing, boy?"

The boy shrugged. "Her life… maybe ours, too. I don't know."

"Then, what do you know? I want answers. Now, boy!"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"I know that we failed her somehow. That something isn't right and… well, maybe I don't know anything."

"So, you're useless." Vegeta grunted, turning back towards the mirror. As the boy predicted, the mirror changed again. This time, the sky had darkened and the ground was littered with blood and debris.

"This can't be real." Vegeta thought as he watched the events of the books he'd read unfold within the large mirror.

"It doesn't get better, trust me."

Little Vegeta closed his eyes and turned as if to walk away. He began to pace back and forth behind the older version of himself, seemingly in distress. The boy began to talk as Vegeta continued to watch the mirror.

"It isn't right. It just isn't right!" He growled, grabbing a handful of his own hair.

The more the older Vegeta watched, the more hurt and confused he felt. Who would curse an infant and where were Beerus and Whis?

One by one, the prince watched Serenity's guardians die in battle against an army under the demon called Metallia. Unable to fight for herself, the forlorn princess could only cry in anguish. As she sobbed, Vegeta saw a glimpse of a man with golden hair standing not too far behind her. He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, deepening the prince's confusion. Was that a Saiyan?

"You're just as confused as I am. Sometimes, I see pieces of the world you saw before merge with this one."

"But, why?"

"Because the world you are seeing is a lie. I know that and I know we failed. I just can't seem to decipher the truth." Little Vegeta turned away again. "I feel guilty and it's maddening. How can I protect someone I don't know?"

"That's it," He continued, a lightbulb going off in the dark. "I have to know her, and if I know her, she has to know me too, right?"

The boy rambled as Vegeta's gaze remained on the mirror, witnessing what were supposedly the last moments of Serenity's life. The princess raised the sword with a smile as tears streamed from her wide blue eyes. He heard two voices speaking in unison as she drove the sword into her core.

"I love you, Kakarot." She whispered as she lay beside the man she spoke of, dying.

"I love you, Endymion" Young Vegeta whispered, looking up in surprise when the last word left his lips. "Wait. No. That's not right. She always says Endymion… always."

Vegeta stared quietly at the younger version of himself. How long has his subconscious lived in this hellish confusion?

"Vegeta, you have to remember what I'm forgetting. You have to wake up. I can give you clues to what I know to be true, but I'm afraid I won't be of much assistance otherwise."

"What do I do?" The older prince asked, his heart suddenly broken.

"Just keep an eye on Kakarot for now, and train Serenity's guardians. I think they may all have some pieces of this puzzle."

Vegeta nodded both in agreement and understanding before his conscious reentered the waking world. Rising from bed, the warrior made his way past a sleeping Kakarot and sat at the small table in their room. Once there, he slammed his head on the desk in frustration, surprised when it didn't break.

Knowing he would be unable to sleep the remainder of the night, Vegeta simply opted to study more. Maybe he would learn more about Serenity if he learned more about her cohorts. It was tradition for the royal family to train with their guard on the Vegeta-sei, but that obviously wasn't the case with the Silver Alliance.

The prince found it strange that they were immortals who had not been trained properly. Not that they weren't incredibly strong in their own right as they had beaten him and Kakarot rather quickly in battle. Maybe he was underestimating them. He would certainly find out.

Realizing where he was again, Vegeta groaned internally. His nose was still bleeding and he was incredibly frustrated with the mix of emotion plaguing him. His mind wanted to murder the woman named Rei, while his body seemed to have other plans.

Either way, she was in trouble. He stood from his place on the floor and turned around to see the woman in green swaying back and forth. She looked exhausted and the others didn't look much better.

"We can take a break at any time, Mako. All you have to do is surrender." Goku teased with a smirk.

"Yeah, right. You're not getting me that easily!"

"Face it; you're nothing without your powers."

Growling, Makoto charged at the warrior, who immediately took a stance. He hadn't even broken a sweat and she looked like she was about to pass out. Time suddenly slowed down as he felt a jolt of electricity flow through him. He shivered at the feeling of Usagi's presence back in the palace.

'_Serenity…'_

Just then, he was hit with another jolt. This time, coming from Makoto's hand connecting with his stomach.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo, the sailor senshi of Neptune looked up at a darkened sky and sighed.

"I suppose we've been at peace too long, haven't we?"

_**~End~**_

_**Ending Notes**__**:**__ Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm sorry it was so lengthy. If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider commenting and giving me a follow! I appreciate all the support so far and hope you continue reading. _


	8. Ch 6 - Trouble on the Horizon

**Chapter 6 – Trouble on the Horizon**

The sailor senshi of Neptune sighed as she looked to the door when she heard footsteps scrambling into the room.

"Michi, have you seen Hotaru? I swear she is hiding from me again."

Michiru giggled. "She isn't hiding, Haruka. Don't you hear the music?"

"Guess I wasn't paying attention." She laughed sheepishly as she plopped down on the sofa next to her lover.

"She's been doing that more and more lately. Do you think something is wrong with her?"

"The seas are stormy, my love. Perhaps she is just trying to stay afloat." She stated with a sad smile, earning an understanding nod from Haruka.

"I see. Maybe we should speak to her."

Haruka stood and quickly made her way down the large hallway of their palatial home with Michiru close behind. As the music grew louder, the sailor senshi of Neptune wiped a silent tear from her eye.

Unlike the inner senshi, Sailor Uranus, Saturn and Neptune didn't have the luxury of only regaining some of their true memories after the battle with Chaos. In fact, Haruka and Michiru had regained their memories of the true events of their pasts well before even the fight with Nehelania.

Being some of the first sailor senshi created, they needed to be forever vigilant to any approaching dangers. Michiru and Hotaru in particular had been given the power to sense danger well before it became an immediate threat.

As the ultimate destroyer, it was imperative that Hotaru have such a power as she would one day report only to the king and queen of the cosmos. At least she was able to grow into a capable, and happy, warrior.

Each day spent with Hotaru reminded her more and more of Usagi. She was somehow able to maintain her innocent nature despite the battles she had been through as a child. Both Michiru and Haruka were over the moon at the future deity's progression.

Haruka stopped at the double doors of their concert hall and let out a sigh of relief. Michiru shook her head and smiled.

"See? I told you she was here. All you had to do was listen."

Opening the doors, the two women walked in to find Hotaru standing in front of a chair beside Haruka's piano. Noticing their presence, Hotaru stopped playing momentarily and gave a bright smile.

"Took you two long enough! Can we go see Usagi today, please? I miss her so much! I can sense Kakarot and prince Vegeta there, too!"

Haruka smiled. "Someone's excited today. Perhaps we can after practice. Remember, they don't quite have their memories back like we do. So, we have to be careful."

"I can't help being happy! Aren't you two happy Kakarot kept his promise?"

"Of course, we are, Hotaru. We just don't want to rock the boat. You know how Setsuna is. Now, are you done running away?"

Hotaru nodded before her smile slowly began to fade.

"What's wrong?" Asked Haruka

"I'm not sure. It's… hard to describe. Heavy and apprehensive, I suppose? Almost like I'm about to perform a song I've never heard."

"Maybe you're getting sick?" Posed Michiru.

"No, I don't think that's it." Hotaru sighed and shrugged. "Never mind. It's nothing. Let's just practice. I want to see Usagi already!"

Both Haruka and Michiru sighed as well. The latter remembering how she had been feeling that day. She had hoped it was nothing, but Hotaru's sixth sense seemed to confirm her suspicions.

"Are you sure, Hotaru? If you need to be alone…"

"No. I'm fine."

As the bow began to caress the delicate strings of the violin, a somber, lilting tune escaped, echoing throughout the palatial home. Hotaru closed her eyes and smiled, allowing the notes to dance around her as if each one had been given a life of its own.

After a moment, she frowned, but continued to play as her mind was quickly bombarded with strange images. Michiru and Haruka exchanged worried looks when they saw a frown turn to silent tears. The tempo increased as Haruka quickly made her way to the piano and began accompanying young destroyer.

"I see something, but it's unclear."

Michiru forced a smile. "Don't force yourself. Let it flow naturally."

Hotaru nodded as the music intensified, swirling visibly around her in a smoke-like haze. As images began to manifest, both Haruka and Michiru watched closely. Michiru was quickly stricken with panic as she saw a swirling black vortex, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Upon closer inspection, it looked to be the Galaxy Cauldron.

"I hear humming. Wait, who… is that… Kakarot?"

Indeed, what she saw was the warrior floating in front of the abyss of the cauldron. He wasn't transformed and he didn't seem to be conscious. Though, his arm was outstretched with his palm turned upward. In his chest, a golden light began to glow dimly.

Clawing weakly at the edges of the vortex were black, snake-like tendrils. They attempted to emerge further; however, each time they tried, the light in Goku's chest brightened, causing them to reel back as if burned by fire.

"Damn it. What the hell is _he_ doing there?" Cursed Michiru in a whisper.

Haruka shrugged and continued playing the piano. "Beats me. What I am wondering is _how_ that idiot even managed to find the location of the Galaxy Cauldron. They were never told, right?"

"Of course, not! The destroyers weren't even told! Selene was terrified it would be destroyed if anyone besides the Sailor Senshi and angels knew of its existence." Sailor Neptune bit the nail of her thumb, filled with anxiety.

"That means someone brought him there. Hotaru, are you able to see anything else? Do you sense anyone there?"

The sailor senshi of Uranus felt bad as she knew these visions caused the young senshi immense mental strain. Hotaru simply nodded and continued, anguish now evident on her face.

The Saiyan's eyes suddenly snapped open just as the humming grew louder and something began to manifest above the cauldron. It began as a silver substance resembling water and moved with a serpent's grace as it circled Goku, taking the shape of a humanoid female.

As the arms formed, they wrapped around Goku's neck and the humming turned into an echoing giggle. When the woman's face finally formed, both Haruka and Michiru let out a gasp. Despite the lack of wind, the woman's blonde hair whipped around her, covering her naked body.

"Have you missed me as much as I've missed you, my love?" She whispered with a smile.

Goku released a blissful purr, and tilted his head back into her chest when she floated behind him.

"Serenity."

"Yes, Kakarot."

The woman smiled, backing away before reaching out towards him. As she placed a delicate hand in his, Goku looked down, missing the change in her hair from blonde to black. It quickly reverted back to its original color after a moment.

"Would you do anything for me, my love?" She asked, sliding her hand down his chest. She attempted to touch the light, only to pull her hand away in pain when the light brightened.

"We're in danger, my love. If we don't do something, they'll only keep us apart. You have to destroy the cauldron, Kakarot."

"Yes, Serenity."

Her giggle echoed again as she extended her hand. "That's my boy. It's right through here. Take my hand… before it's too late."

When Goku looked back up, it was if he had been awakened with a jolt of electricity. He attempted to pull away, but found himself unable. Looking back, his eyes grew wide with what looked like fear.

"NO! Let me go!"

Black once again, the woman's hair shot forward and turned to chains, capturing both his arms and legs in a glowing iron grip. Hotaru's vision ended abruptly when the Saiyan screamed and powered up as he was pulled into the vortex of the cauldron. Out of breath, the senshi of Saturn fell to the chair behind her, her hand over her chest.

Both Haruka and Michiru quickly appeared by her side, the latter cradling her head to her chest.

"Hotaru, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. I… I just need a minute." She responded, attempting to catch her breath as the senshi of Neptune and Uranus exchanged worried looks.

"That idiot! Can't he tell the difference between Usagi and that traitorous whore?!"

"Calm down, Haruka. He was obviously under a spell of some sort. I doubt he even knew where he was."

Hotaru sat up, violet eyes filled with tears.

"They're going to be separated again, aren't they? There's no way he can escape Chaos. What if he ends up destroying it?"

"That's what Chaos wants."

"I'll be damned! What the hell are we supposed to do, now? He's a danger to the entire cosmos!"

Michiru sighed. "Maybe Setsuna will have some insight."

Sailor Uranus and Neptune quickly transformed and began to head out the door.

"Wait, I'm coming!" Shouted the young destroyer.

"Hotaru, I don't think –"

"I have to! It's my duty as a destroyer. She's my queen, too!"

Haruka smiled and tousled Hotaru's hair.

"Fine. If you can stand, you can go."

Accepting the small challenge, Hotaru slowly stood and pulled her transformation pen from her pocket.

"Ready!"

"That's my girl."

Using the Deep Aqua Mirror, Michiru called Sailor Pluto and quickly filled the time guardian in on what they saw, causing her to shake her head.

"Gods, that idiot is going to be the death of me. I'm regretting this already."

Back on Beerus's planet, a tired Usagi struggled to keep her eyes open as she received a tongue-lashing from Whis. He wasn't happy with her. According to him, a goddess shouldn't be caught in such a position with her guard and she was far too old for pranks. Whis looked at the queen, who was fidgeting uncomfortably behind him.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?" He questioned.

"Y-yes, Whis. Just trying to stay awake, I suppose." She mumbled, adjusting the skirt of her dress.

The angel sighed and shook his head, smiling. "Well, maybe tonight you will sleep like you are supposed to. When are the two of you going to grow out of your little groping phase?"

"I already said it isn't a phase!"

"She is your guard, Serenity. How can she do her job if the two of you are doing such things together? It's indecent!"

Usagi giggled, recalling the look on Vegeta's face.

"You knew Vegeta was to wake you this morning, Serenity. If the two of you are going to continue carrying on this way - "

"We both just forgot that Prince Vegeta was coming, OK?! Besides, you do realize immortals make love too?"

Whis smiled and raised a brow in curiosity. "So, you're in love then?"

The queen quickly turned her head, but Whis could still see the discontented pout accompanied by a furious blush.

"Tell me, then, is she the reason you're fidgeting like a restless child?"

"No! Well… I don't know. I've been feeling really off lately for some reason." She mumbled before shouting. "Hey, why do you even care?!"

The angel couldn't help but to chuckle. While her inability to be anything other than transparent was certainly endearing, it was bound to get her into trouble. If the opponent could read her every emotion, they would have no trouble reading her movements.

"You, Serenity, I understand. However, Rei is not generally one to forget things. She's also rather vindictive when she wants to be. Which leads me to believe the two of you planned this morning's little festivities. Does Lord Beerus know of your little affair, yet?" Whis mused with a knowing smile, causing the blonde's eyes to grow wide.

"Oh, come on, Whis. We don't have to tell him, do we?" She laughed nervously.

When she tried explaining again that they had simply forgotten, he shook his head again and threatened to tell both Luna and Beerus. Luna already knew and couldn't do anything other than screech at her. Beerus, on the hand, was the last being she wanted to know.

The blonde rolled her eyes and gave an insincere apology before she was led to a large table within Whis's library. She plopped in the nearest chair as Whis sat gracefully in another on the opposite side of the table, handing her a book in the process.

"Yes! I already know this!" Usagi shouted happily.

"Then, you won't fail the test I'm giving you in an hour." Whis smiled, knowingly.

Usagi stuck out her tongue in defiance. "Naturally!

The book was dusty brown in color with _'Hierarchy of the Gods'_ written in gold on the front. The queen smiled as she opened it because she was already familiar with most of the gods and goddesses in the multiverse. After a moment, her smile faded and she sighed.

'_Crap-baskets.'_

Why couldn't she remember the Kais and destroyers of the universes she had just brought back?

She couldn't even remember the names of their angels and she knew she had met them all in her previous life. Come to think of it, why hadn't she seen hide nor hair of any of them since their resurrection?

Usagi sighed.

As much as she wanted to be interested in the subject matter, her body was tired and her mind was preoccupied.

Why did the others get to train with Goku and Vegeta while she was forced to study? It only seemed right that she would train with her friends and they all be forced to study together.

Not only that, but her mind was mostly focused on the way she felt when she woke up that morning. She could feel him well before she sensed his ki signature. She normally loathed the sunlight in the morning, but the feeling of bathing in it he gave her was nothing short of bliss.

"_Damn it. Not again…" _

Without Whis yelling at her as a distraction, that embarrassing tingle she felt before had returned, causing her to shiver. Had Whis not shown up when he did, she may have been able to take care of it with Rei like she had the night before. The nights they spent together were usually enjoyable; however, neither could deny the oddly intense satisfaction the previous night brought.

Despite spending the entire night in Rei's embrace, the queen still wasn't satisfied. Usagi wondered why this was all happening so suddenly while silently cursing both Vegeta and Whis at the same time. She needed release again.

Sure, she would have been late had she stayed in bed with Rei, but at least she may have avoided her body's sudden fidgeting.

On second thought, who was she kidding? If the current sensations were any indication, she was doomed to an eternity of discomfort no matter what she did.

Usagi giggled internally. Poor Vegeta had no idea what he was walking in on. Whis was right in saying it wasn't like her to forget things.

Was it really purposeful? As embarrassing as Vegeta seeing them had been, at least Goku hadn't seen her in the buff. Though, even if he had, why should she care?

"Uhm, Whis? I already know a little about Geta, but what can you tell me more about Goku?" She asked, causing the angel to look up from his book in surprise.

Why was there suddenly so much timidity in her voice? Not only that, but she was no longer looking him in the eye.

"He's quite the strange being if I do say so myself. Why do you want to know?" He smiled.

"Well, he and Vegeta are training my friends after all. Besides, he just seems interesting. Do you think we'll be friends?" Usagi asked innocently as she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in the palms of her hands.

She looked to the sky with a smile on her face as she began absentmindedly kicking her feet back and forth.

Whis chuckled. "Something of the sort, I'm sure."

The answer seemed to make her happy as she began tilting her head side to side, beginning to hum.

"What about his background? How did he and Geta become dad's pets? He never spares anyone, let alone allow anyone to train with you."

"Lord Beerus is a mystery for sure, my queen. I suppose that's one thing he and Goku have in common."

Usagi giggled. "Maybe I will ask him myself, and apologize to Geta while I'm at it."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! And let's try not to have a repeat of this morning, alright, your majesty? I don't think Vegeta's heart can take it." He chuckled, causing the queen to blush.

"Yes, Whis."

"Do you think Goku likes ice cream, Whis? I mean, what kind of jerk doesn't like ice cream, right?"

Whis smiled and shook his head as she rambled.

"Jerks don't like ice cream and Goku's not a jerk. Of course, he likes ice cream then! That does it! I have to buy him some!" The queen shouted in triumph as if she had just solved a crisis.

"You really have a one-track mind, don't you, your majesty?"

"I do not have a one-track mind! Goku and ice cream are two things!" She shouted, only to blush and laugh sheepishly when she heard her stomach growling.

Whis didn't seem to notice, however, because he was looking off into the distance.

"Oh, my. What in heavens could that be?" Whis asked, confounded as he looked to the sky. Usagi looked up, the worry in Whis's voice having brought her back to reality.

Something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint it. It was something akin to a divine power level, though, it was spread across a wide space within universe zero. Not only that, but the entity seemed to be moving towards Earth at breakneck speed.

"What's wrong, Whis?"

The blonde's attention was then brought to the onyx sphere on Whis's staff that had lit up and began blinking. A few seconds later a video popped up with the Grand Priest smiling at him.

"There you are, Whis. I'm sorry for the short notice, but I've called a meeting of the destroyers. Naturally, you'll need to come along. It's very important."

Whis sighed. "And here I was thinking Serenity's studies would start today. I suppose it can't be helped."

"Hi Daishi! What's going on?" The queen waved excitedly.

"Hello, your majesty. We have a bit of a situation, but it's nothing the destroyers can't handle."

"Are you sure? The girls and I haven't seen any action in a while, and I'm bored anyway."

"Oh, no you don't, your majesty! You need to study." Whis chastised.

"But, I can't study without you here! Can't I take a break until you get back?"

The queen began to pout, clasping her hands together.

Whis sighed. "I suppose you can."

Hearing that she would be free for the day, Usagi suddenly perked up. Now she could go home and see Goku again.

"We will pick up with the deities of universes 13 through 18 when I return."

'_How does he know?!'_

"Sure thing, Whis! But, can you take me home before you go? I can't concentrate here for some reason." The queen laughed sheepishly.

The angel paused and stared with a suspicious expression.

"Serenity, this isn't a ploy for you to slack off, is it? You will be tested on this material at some point, my dear."

"Yeah, yeah! I know! I just hate your library. It's too big! I'll even study while you're gone, I promise. Don't you trust me?" She grinned playfully.

Both Grand Priest and Whis chuckled.

"I have my suspicions, but I suppose we will find out. I'm happy to see you taking the initiative. You'll be an effective goddess yet!" He turned back to the video feed on his sphere.

"Lord Beerus and I will arrive momentarily."

"Of course. I'll see you soon. Good luck, Serenity."

"Thanks!"

Once the call ended, Whis transported the queen back to her bedroom within the crystal palace.

"Whis, tell me. Is something wrong? He never calls meetings unless it's something important."

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. You concentrate on your studies, my dear."

Usagi sighed.

'_And just like that, dismissed.'_

"Whis, if I am ever to take my mother's place, I need all of you to trust me. Please remember that while you are having these secret meetings."

"You have quite a ways to go before you can take over, my queen. However, if it is something truly important, I'm sure you will be informed. For now, please try and concentrate on your studies. Remember, I'm testing you. So, you'd better study hard."

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled despondently, suddenly annoyed.

As much as the queen tried to take comfort in the angel's words, she felt something was off. After Whis departed and she was left alone, Usagi decided that she needed a distraction, and she knew just where to look

~End Chapter~.


	9. Ch 7 - A Brief History of Time Pt 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Super. **_

**Chapter 7 – A Brief History of Time: Part 1**

A happy Usagi made her way down the long corridor leading away from her room. While she wasn't pleased at being dismissed by Whis, she couldn't help smiling.

Not only was she probably free for the rest of the day, but she would finally get to see a certain Saiyan warrior again.

The goddess sincerely hoped the senshi were doing well against Goku and Vegeta, but somehow, she knew those chances were slim. She couldn't feel the divine ki emitted from their star seeds, so it was likely they weren't transformed.

Getting closer to their training space, Usagi was hit by a sudden intense feeling. While the shiver that went down her spine was becoming all too familiar, the onset would never cease to catch her off guard.

She could feel his energy on the other side of the large set of doors that were now in front of her.

"Of course! Because now is the _perfect_ time for my body to do _this_ again." She mumbled, attempting to shake it off.

In the training room, Usagi's fears were being realized. The senshi weren't having the same luck they had on their first encounter with the two Saiyan warriors.

Only two of the four senshi still stood, both bruised and bloodied, but neither seemed to have plans of giving in just yet.

"Where's that holier-than-thou attitude you had this morning, woman? Has facing a true warrior humbled you, or do you just prefer to fight naked?" Vegeta teased, causing Rei to roll her eyes.

"Still a pervert, I see." She stated with a smirk. "Perhaps I do fight better naked; however, I'd rather make your nose bleed with my fists this time."

Remembering the start of his day, Vegeta blushed before returning her smirk. He had to admit that training her would be interesting.

"You can sure as hell try, woman. Bring it!"

"As you wish, Prince Pervert."

Nearby, Goku rolled his eyes at his friend and blocked a punch from an exhausted Makoto. Her body swayed side to side from exhaustion, but she remained standing with her guard up.

Goku smirked. "We can take a break anytime you know. All you have to do is surrender, Mako."

She dropped her guard only for second before putting it back up. He called her Mako.

"Not on your life, Goku!"

Goku had barely powered up to Super Saiyan that morning. Why was their such a difference in their power when they transformed? He and Vegeta had been taken down with a staggering quickness before, but now, it was like fighting children.

They had also been taken down quickly by the other two women likely on the queen's payroll, Sailor Neptune and Uranus. Would they be as easy to subdue without their transformations?

The warrior was secretly hoping for a challenge, and hated being disappointed. Not only that, but how could any of them protect Usagi properly if they couldn't even beat him and Vegeta?

She seemed much stronger than her friends, and he couldn't help wanting to know how much stronger she was.

"Don't you want to take a break like Ami and Minako?" Goku asked, trying to hide his disappointment as he used one hand to block Makoto's strikes while the other hand remained behind his back.

"I'm fine! Now, stop treating my like a weakling and fight!" She screamed before powering up a ki blast, suddenly pissed off.

"At this rate, you're going to pass out, Mako. The best fighters are the best because they know their limits. You've clearly reached yours."

The senshi blushed again at the nickname.

"I said I'm fine!"

Goku raised a brow in confusion at the look on her face before blocking a flurry of punches.

"Have it your way." Goku shrugged.

Outside, Usagi stared at the doors, her face still a light hue of red. Taking a deep breath, the blonde closed her eyes and attempted to calm her body before putting on her brightest smile.

She opened the doors and gasped when she saw Rei and Makoto both still standing.

She was proud of them, but it was still much worse than she thought. She knew training with Beerus had made her stronger than her senshi, but she had vastly underestimated the gap.

She felt a mix of guilt and disappointment towards her friends. They had a long way to go and she should have made it a point to have them trained long ago.

Clapping her hands together twice, Usagi smiled and fought back another shiver as she smiled. Goku hadn't heard the clapping, but was almost knocked to the floor by an intense feeling of desire well before the goddess entered the room.

There was no way in hell this feeling was normal. He began to grit his teeth, holding back the urge to groan. It was identical to the feeling he experienced in his dreams. Was there a connection?

"That's enough for the day, guys! It's my turn!"

Her giggle quickly turned into a nervous laugh when she felt both Rei and Makoto staring daggers at her.

When she looked over at Goku, she immediately regretted it. The two locked eyes and her heart raced. Why was the feeling suddenly stronger?

Managing to keep her composure, she offered a shy wave. A strange smile appeared on the warrior's face and Vegeta's heart suddenly jumped into his throat.

"What's up, Usagi?! I thought you were studying with Whis today."

She shrugged. "I was rescued by an impromptu meeting of the gods that I wasn't invited to. Besides, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun!"

The goddess gave her sweetest smile, and tucked a few strands of gold behind her ear.

"Uhm, Kakarot? You wouldn't happen to be too tired to play with me, would you?" She smiled sweetly, not breaking eye contact

His Saiyan name sounded incredible coming from her lips. Goku's blush deepened and he couldn't fight the happy growl that escaped as a wolf-like grin spread from ear to ear.

Every molecule in his body was suddenly vibrating with excitement. He had all but forgotten Beerus's warning.

"If you think you can handle it, your majesty."

The blonde giggled again and pouted playfully.

"You're thinking of being rough with me, aren't you?"

"I'd be a fool to be rough with you. That is, unless you want me to." Goku purred with a grin, causing the goddess to shiver visibly.

The goddess bit her lip and smiled.

"Maybe."

Vegeta was about to step in, but was beaten to the punch, so to speak. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt like he was going to explode from laughter.

"Serves him right. Are all Saiyans perverts?" Rei asked, crossing her arms before laughing.

Makoto had grown tired of being ignored and decided to attack the distracted Saiyan with a lightning infused ki blast.

The move thew him to the floor, but he quickly stood, growling angrily.

"I guess we can stop here." Makoto stated flatly before smiling.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" The warrior hissed, holding his head.

Usagi rolled her eyes, annoyed, but still impressed. "Not bad, Mako! Rude, but not bad."

Makoto was suddenly angry with her friend. How was she able to get Goku's undivided attention so easily? He was practically drooling over her.

Usagi shared in Goku's frustration. Normally, she wouldn't mind it, especially since her friend got in a hit. However, something about this interruption made her want to scream.

"We weren't done." She responded flatly.

Goku looked at her with a smirk. "Are you sure about that? You're barely standing, Makoto."

Looking into angry emerald eyes, Goku felt an odd jolt, and he couldn't describe the feeling he was getting.

"You'd better not hold back tomorrow, Goku."

"So, you'll be here tomorrow then, huh?" He asked with an interested smile.

"Damn straight."

"Good. See you then." Goku handed Makoto a senzu bean before turning back to the queen.

"Now, where were we?"

She smiled, beckoning him to her with her index finger as her dress melted into her Cosmos fuku. Something about him was giving her an incredible amount of energy.

"Yes, my queen." He purred back.

"The hell you are!" Yelled both Rei and Vegeta in unison.

Before Goku could respond, he was being dragged out of the room by Vegeta, who was mumbling, asking himself why he even cared. Meanwhile, Rei grabbed her queen and pulled her away from the warrior.

When the doors closed behind the two men, the prince exploded.

"You idiot! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Vegeta bellowed, throwing the warrior in front of him.

Goku thought for a moment before finally remembering what Beerus said. His eyes widened and he quickly apologized.

"Crap, crap, crap! I'm so sorry Vegeta! I-I don't know what came over me."

"I do, and you'd better keep it in your pants!"

When the two were out of sight, the feeling that had been plaguing Usagi began to dissipate. She sighed in relief and began focusing on healing her friends.

"Those two really did a number on you guys."

Minako shrugged. "It was fun, but I have to admit we have a long way to go before we're at their level without transforming."

"What do you think is up with Vegeta?"

"Who cares? Have you lost your mind, Usagi?" Rei yelled. "You can't just challenge Goku like that!"

"Why not?" She asked incredulously.

Rei rolled her eyes. "So, you're both insane. How dare he even think to challenge you like that. What a moron!"

The blonde giggled. She could sense the fire maiden's jealousy. "Rei, are you alright? You and Mako look pretty bad."

Rei sighed. She could tell she was worried and tried her best to calm her friend.

"Don't worry about it. It's just my pride." Rei responded playfully as she gently kissed her friend's forehead.

"Thanks for healing me, Usa."

The two stared at one another momentarily before Usagi heard a pained groan. Looking to her right, Makoto was still staring daggers at her with her left hand holding her right shoulder.

"Mako, I'm coming!"

Before she could make it to the senshi of Jupiter, Makoto held out her hand.

"Don't bother! I'm fine! Goku gave me a senzu bean, anyway." She hissed before quickly exiting the room.

Usagi lowered her head, frowning.

"Did I say something wrong?"

She wasn't able to dwell the thought long before feeling another kiss to her forehead.

"Don't mind her. You know Mako hates losing."

Usagi simply nodded and smiled.

Elsewhere, Whis watched the queen through his staff. She and Goku hadn't even touched and yet, the surge in Goku's energy was immeasurable. Could the queen really be the catalyst that forces him to control both Ultra Instinct and the golden crystal?

His thoughts were interrupted by the childish lamentations of his destroyer.

"What the hell does the Grand Priest want, now? Couldn't we have just phoned in this meeting?"

Whis sighed. "I suppose not, my lord. I feel a strange presence in the universe of origin. Perhaps it has something to do with that."

"What presence? I don't feel anything." He responded, digging absentmindedly in his ear.

"Perhaps if you spent more time training instead of sleeping…" Whis smiled, not bothering to finish his sentence.

"Don't start with me, Whis! I'm as sharp as I ever was," The destroyer crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "you're just too sensitive. You're probably just sensing Vegeta or Goku."

"Somehow, I doubt it, my lord."

After a few more moments of Beerus complaining, the two arrived in the null realm to find many of the multiverse's deities already present.

Feeling familiar divine ki, Beerus looked around and gasped when he found the source. Why were the outer senshi there? Not only that, but the young senshi of Saturn had come along as well.

Beerus shivered. As much as he hated to admit it, the senshi of Saturn scared him senseless. Why Selene would bestow such power on a single senshi was beyond him. It was hard to believe that she was rumored to be the first destroyer ever created.

"If I may have your attention, we can start our meeting. We have much to discuss."

When the Grand Priest raised his hand, all chatter ceased and he gave a satisfied smile.

"My apologies for the impromptu meeting, everyone, but as I said, we have much to discuss."

Before he could continue, Sidra of universe 9 interrupted.

"If I may ask, why are the sailor senshi here? This is a meeting of the deities, is it not?"

The Grand Priest smiled again. "They are deities, Sidra. Even Sailor Saturn is a destroyer. In fact, she will soon be your leader. So, I suggest you treat her with some respect."

"You're joking! You mean we're supposed to answer to a child?!" Kitella responded in shock as the meeting erupted in whispers.

Hotaru jumped hearing some of the chatter questioning her abilities. She wanted to hide, but forced herself to smile and step forward.

"Greetings, everyone!" She stated, bowing and taking a deep breath.

"Yes, I admit I am still rather young compared to everyone else, but I can assure you that I am fully capable of performing my duties as a destroyer. In fact, my vision is the reason we are all here today. Sailor Chaos has managed to break free from her prison with the help of a former friend. We haven't been able to pinpoint their current location, but we know they are quickly tearing their way through the universe of origin. Their target is likely the queen."

"How do you know they are after our queen? Who exactly is helping her?" Asked Heles.

"Thank you, Hotaru. You did well. I will take over from here." The Grand Priest smiled at the senshi of Saturn before taking the reins.

"While your memories of the silver alliance have mostly returned, there are still many things to clear up. First, Serenity will soon be taking her mother's place and replacing the past and present Grand Zeno. Should she decide to marry, I'm afraid it won't be Prince Endymion."

"Why wouldn't she marry Endymion? Their love was truly one to admire. Not to mention, he's quite the looker." Interrupted Heles, dreamy eyed.

"Queen Serenity and her senshi fought Chaos quite some time ago. During the battle, they were betrayed by Prince Endymion and he was over taken by the traitorous ghost, Chaos. We quickly discovered that the golden crystal he held was a fake, and the real one is still out there somewhere."

"But… I don't understand. I remember Endymion was on our side. If he wasn't her true love, who was?"

"Endymion was likely another creation of Chaos, much like the others the senshi have fought in the past." The Grand Priest responded with a knowing smile.

The meeting erupted in chatter once again with destroyers, angels, and Kais all discussing the news.

"That being said, until we know more regarding the whereabouts of the traitorous ghost, I simply ask that-"

Before the Grand Priest could finish his sentence, a feminine voice echoed through the null, and its owner materialized behind him seconds later.

"Traitorous ghost? I can assure you I am very much alive, Daishi."

Each destroyer quickly took a fighting stance and the senshi readied their attacks before being stopped by an unseen force. Looking to the Grand Priest, they saw his hand raised as if to tell them to stop.

"Grand Priest, I don't understand. Are they not-"

"Sailor Chaos? Yeah." Answered Sailor Pluto bluntly, interrupting Sidra.

"Nice to see you too, Setsuna. It's been _far_ too long, hasn't it, my friend?" She giggled.

Sailor Uranus growled. "What the hell do you want, Chaos?!"

"Simple. To finish what my worthless creator started, of course. Her brat deserves to suffer and you're pathetic for defending her. Only a mindless dog could be so loyal to a master who did nothing but lie."

"You betrayed our queen. Not the other way around, Nehellenia." Called out the Grand Priest calmly.

Sailor Chaos let out a sickeningly sweet giggle.

"Sad. You still take her side over your own creator. You allowed her daughter to play with fate for a worthless monkey, spend eons covering it up, and _**I'm**_ the traitor? She's trained you well, I see."

"You were blinded by your desire for power, Nehellenia. Zalama wasn't worthy of the praise you so eagerly bestowed upon him, and yet, you _still_ chose him. Selene trusted you, despite the darkness that surrounded you, and you repaid her with betrayal."

The hint of anger in the Grand Priest's voice did not go unnoticed by those present.

"Oh, please! Entire universes were erased because of that brat, including their angels, and she just gets to live happily ever after, sealed away safely?! You even had the nerve to brainwash the remaining angels with her ideals. It's obvious you don't care about them at all! I should have been next in line as queen of the Silver Alliance, but no! Tell me, do you really believe in Selene's childish utopia?"

"Yes, Nehellenia. I do." He responded calmly.

"I believe everyone deserves a chance at life, regardless of strength and origin. Worthiness shouldn't be measured in brute strength alone. If that were the case, you'd be dead long ago. Princess Serenity offered you a second chance, and you repaid her with betrayal, just as you did her mother."

"And yet you had no problem pitting universes against one another in a fight for survival."

"Their test wasn't one of physical strength alone. Grand Zeno was testing the strength of their hearts' purity."

Sailor Pluto clinched her fists in anger. How dare Sailor Chaos accuse the Grand Priest of not caring. Having been there for the erasure of the angels, she knew his pain. The senshi decided to interject.

"Don't you _dare_ act like you gave a damn about your precious angels, Chaos. They were nothing more than tools to you – a means to gain power. As much as it hurts to say, they were misguided by Zalama's ideals. We tried to save them, but they were just as blind as you are."

"She's right," Added Sailor Saturn. "you used them to corrupt countless mortals. You didn't care; you just wanted an army, no matter the cost. We couldn't let that happen."

The Grand Priest cursed internally. As expected, there were immediate questions. Beerus and Whis stared, wide-eyed. So, they _**had**_ been withholding information about their memories, and Hotaru was indeed the first destroyer. Just how many lives had the senshi lived?

Chaos looked at the Grand Priest, ignoring both Sailor Saturn and Pluto.

"We could have ruled with impunity, my love. In fact, we still can. What do you say?"

The Grand Priest chuckled, shaking his head. "Princess Serenity gave you a second chance because her heart is as pure as her mother's. I, on the other hand, do not possess such a forgiving nature."

"What in heavens are they talking about?" Asked Whis, both confused and surprised.

"We weren't created to rule, Nehellenia. You doomed yourself when you forgot your place."

"Yamoshi was the blueprint for an entire race of barbarians while I was forced into a realm of darkness. Tell me, Daishi, do our children know he's the reason that idiot, Kakarot exists?" She asked with smile.

"Who is Kakarot?" Asked Heles before she was immediately silenced by the Grand Priest.

"Kakarot is Goku's Saiyan name." Whis answered, quietly taking in the new information. He knew Goku held the golden crystal, but what did he have to do with the father of the Saiyan race?

The Grand Priest sighed. "I suppose I was wrong to think you would find clarity after your battle with the senshi. You're just as vindictive as ever."

"One would think you'd be content with your own dark creation, Sailor Chaos. Quite frankly, it's where you belong with all your misguided brethren." Sailor Pluto stated bluntly.

"Chaos is the creator of the dark realm? I suppose it does make sense when I think about it, but I'm still confused. You have children with this… monster?" Vados asked, visibly perplexed.

"Monster?! Such harsh words for your own mother, Vados?" Sailor Chaos pouted.

"What?! How dare you spout such lies! Our father would never lie with someone like you!"

After a collective gasp, the Grand Priest lowered his head momentarily before looking back up. "A mistake I've certainly lived to regret."

"You too, Marcarita? Did he teach you no respect?!"

Sailor Chaos suddenly smiled.

"Hmm, aren't you missing a few of our little angels, my love?" She began tapping her bottom lip with her index finger. "Where, oh where could they possibly be?"

It was true. Some of the angels and their destroyers were missing from the meeting. In particular, those who had just been brought back.

"What have you done with them, Nehellenia?"

"They're fine, my love. In fact, they're assisting me taking care of that brat and her pet ape as we speak."

"What are you planning?!" Sailor Uranus called out.

Sailor Chaos's cackle caused everyone present to cover their ears.

"I made sure Yamoshi failed as a proper vessel for Zalama. The golden crystal will make short work of Kakarot as well. You'll regret not destroying him when his _princess_ abandoned him. Destroyers, my children… I would rethink where your loyalties lie. They're love will be your end."

Smiling, Sailor Chaos disappeared, leaving behind a heavy tension.

Looking around, the Grant Priest could tell disorder was about to erupt and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He chuckled to himself. Even angels weren't exempt from emotion.

"Father, may we please have an explanation as to what is going on? She's lying, right? Is Sailor Chaos really… our mother?" Marcarita asked, barely above a whisper.

The Grand Priest closed his eyes momentarily. When he reopened them, the collective gaze was upon him. He noticed one set of eyes in particular, belonging to Sailor Pluto. She was giving him a sympathetic smile as she reached out to squeeze his shoulder in reassurance.

"Cat was bound to jump out of the bag sometime, my friend. For once, you'll have to answer to your children, and the gods. They deserve to know."

Grand Priest smiled back at her and nodded. The moment was bittersweet. Would they hate him?

"Yes. I suppose you're right, Setsuna."

"They were on your side before. I doubt that will change now." Offered Sailor Neptune with a smile matching her friend's.

Nodding again, the arch angel turned towards the crowd and with the wave of his hand, silenced them. Once a deafening silence had lingered a moment, he waved his hand once again, manifesting an image behind him.

The image was of a woman with pale skin and long, black hair. She wore a long black and white dress with a slit that stopped at the top of her hip.

The woman held a long golden rod with a glowing obsidian orb atop of it. Beside her was none other than the Grand Priest himself, both wearing contented smiles.

Pausing, he took a deep breath.

"Before she was simply known as Chaos, her name was Nehellenia."

Kusu interrupted. "You mean the one who cursed Princess Serenity at birth?"

The Grand Priest nodded. "The same."

"Grand Priest, do you really mean to tell me that the mother of the angels is Chaos herself? But how? She was only just born into a sailor senshi after her merge with Prince Endymion." Beerus asked, still confused.

"You're wrong. In fact, she was the first senshi ever created... even before myself." Sighed Sailor Pluto.

Though, he wasn't completely in the dark like the other destroyers, Beerus was dumbfounded by the news. Judging by the stoic looks on their faces, the outer senshi were fully aware. If he was in the dark about this, what else didn't he know?

"Trust me, she wasn't always like this."

In lieu of allowing the meeting to be derailed with questions, the Grand Priest decided to begin the tale of their past, starting with Chaos's creator, Selene.

Long before there were multiple universes, there was only the universe of origin, universe zero.

_**~End~**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did, I also hope you'll review and follow to keep up with the latest updates. Keep an eye out for part two!**_


End file.
